L'ombre des larmes
by Petite louve
Summary: On connaît le monde de Naruto ses histoires, son passé, ses légendes... Mais si ce monde n'était juste qu'une minuscule poussière dans un univers immense dirigé autrefois par des dieux?... Sept ans après la quatrième grande guerre, Uchiwa sasuke revient alors qu'on le croyait mort D'où vient-il? Que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi est-il en vie? Personne ne sait. UR et UA YAOI SPOIL.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As-tu déjà entendu parler de la légende d'Evankhell ?

On raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps avant que cette tour ne soit créée, des dieux régnaient en maître sur différentes terres. Il n'y avait pas de cruauté ni de bonheur, tout était dirigé par les lois de ces êtres supérieurs. Ce monde n'était qu'ordre et sagesse, les êtres inférieurs vénéraient leurs créateurs.

Les divins protégeaient de la famine et des désastres naturels les créatures qu'ils avaient engendrées. On relate que ces dieux ressemblaient à touts êtres existant sur leurs terres, comme si leurs créations étaient une copie d'une part d'eux.

Mais il sembla que plus tard, ces dieux furent nommés les gardiens des différents mondes. Comme pour garder un équilibre et une barrière entre leurs terres, ou plutôt la partie d'eux qui avait engendré des espèces plus impressionnantes et magnifiques les unes que les autres.

Cependant un jour, on raconte qu'un dieu nommait Evankhell voulu rassembler ces différentes terres, il créa alors une tour dont sa hauteur n'avait d'égale que l'infinité. Quand le gardien Evankhell l'eut finit, sa grandeur était telle que les dieux décidèrent de se réunir pour évaluer leurs créations. Ainsi les divinités pouvaient mesurer leurs puissances indirectement.

La légende conte qu'à partir de ce jour les humains furent tels qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, ils oublièrent petits a petits leurs dieux et commencèrent à s'entre tuer pour diriger la terre dans laquelle ils vivaient. Alors Evankhell décida de les défier. Celui qui survivrait à l'ascension de sa tour pourra exaucer son vœu le plus cher.

Les guerres entre les humains de chaque monde se calmèrent petit à petit, fiers ils acceptèrent le défi des dieux. Pendant plusieurs siècles un nouvel équilibre se créa, cet équilibre était érigé sur la loi du plus fort. La souffrance, la peur, la haine, la mélancolie, la joie... Tous ses sentiments naquirent progressivement dans le cœur des hommes. Ces derniers finirent cependant par évoluer, oubliant le respect dû à leurs créateurs. Ils devinrent sauvages, libres et arrogants envers les gardiens, jusqu'à ce jour où ils commirent l'irréparable...

Un homme brava la tour et arriva au sommet. Sa suffisance n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté, cet humain vil et sans morale regarda, hautain et avec mépris, son créateur. Il tendit son arme devant le dieu de la tour et déclara.

« Ceci est ta déchéance, mon souhait est la suprématie des hommes envers les gardiens».

À ces mots, la légende conte qu'une guerre sanglante éclata entre les hommes et les dieux. Un combat qui brisa le règne des divinités et la soumission des hommes. On dit qu'Evankhell empli de haine, écrasa sa création qui l'avait défié et détruisit tout, que certains dieux voulant survivre à ce conflit décidèrent de pactiser avec les hommes en leurs donnant leurs pouvoirs.

Ce fut le commencement de la déchéance de la tour d'Evankhell qui, avec le temps, les complots, conspirations, expériences, tortures ainsi que l'immoralité, devint un enfer.

L'enfer d'Evankhell, un endroit où seul le malheur, la colère et le désespoir existent. Les anciens dieux auraient, d'après les dires, tous disparus en devenant des démons assoiffés de pouvoir et de domination envers les hommes. Les humains arrivants au sommet se raréfièrent, et ceux survivants à la dernière épreuve ne furent qu'une dizaine tous les milles ans.

Ils racontèrent qu'en haut, au sommet de la tour, Evankhell les attendaient, il serait le dernier dieu et toujours le maître absolu de la tour. La légende dit que si un jour il devait disparaître la tour l'accompagnerait.

Cependant au sommet on raconte que le dieu demande aux vainqueurs s'ils souhaitaient un combat à mort. Mais aucuns d'eux n'essaya de se battre contre lui, ne voulant pas devenir le nouveau maître de la tour.

Le créateur leur exauça alors qu'un seul et unique souhait.

C'est ainsi que fut créé cet endroit.

« Alors que souhaites-tu Éllie ? »


	2. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur**: Coucou tout le monde ! Alors comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé et réécrit (certaines phrases étaient mal construites). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^, et ne vous inquiétez pas je vous oublie pas ! A très bientôt !

**Chapitre 1 : Ce que je suis devenu**

*Le jeune homme à la chevelure châtain serra un peu plus les draps quand il sentit un nouveau coup de butoir, plus fort et plus puissant de son amant d'une nuit. Il se mordit très fortement la lèvre avant de laisser un gémissement de pur plaisir sortir de sa gorge quand il sentit la hampe heurter de nouveau sa prostate. Il demanda au jeune homme au-dessus de lui d'accélérer ce que fit ce dernier. Ils hurlèrent de jouissance ensemble peu de temps après un second coup de rein de la part du garçon aux cheveux de geais. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur les draps trempés de sueur. L'homme à la chevelure châtain regarda son amant avec qui il avait passé une nuit mouvementée.* Il était magnifique, sa peau était d'une blancheur qui donnait l'étrange illusion qu'elle était faite de marbre. Car, malgré la clarté de sa chair, il était très difficile d'apercevoir les veines parcourant le corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs très imposant, de par son charme envoûtant mais aussi de par son physique. D'une taille plutôt grande, il possédait des épaules larges et impressionnantes, son corps musclé et ses longues jambes finement dessinées étaient certainement le résultat d'un entraînement quotidien.

Mais même si ce corps était incroyablement attirant, ce qui l'avait irrémédiablement captivé était ce visage. Un nez fin et droit, des yeux fins et étirés d'un noir tellement intense qu'il ne distinguait pas la pupille. Des lèvres fines et rosées, un menton fin et arrondi. Cet homme était attractif, il l'avait repéré à l'hôtel accompagné de trois hystériques bizarres : un blond, une fille aux cheveux roses et un autre lui ressemblant vaguement mais plus petit et plus efféminé. Le jeune homme à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux cuivrés, laissa apparaître un fin sourire quand il se rappela comment il en était arrivé à se retrouver dans la chambre du bel inconnu. Il l'avait observé de loin à chaque fois qu'il rentrait d'il ne sait où, l'observant bien pour savoir si ils étaient du même bord. Puis un jour alors qu'il était en train de s'imaginer s'envoyer en l'air avec ce magnifique étalon, il l'avait vu se rapprocher. Il était seul, il se pencha vers lui, lui donnant le numéro de sa chambre et l'heure à laquelle il l'attendait. Et voilà, il semblait en manque de sexe celui-là, il l'avait tout de même fait trois fois. Le jeune homme suivit des yeux le garçon à la chevelure ébène qui se levait. Ce dernier se retourna et le regarda, il fronça ses sourcils et d'une voix dure il lui ordonna :

« Pars, Syu »

Le dit jeune homme, au nom de Syu, soupira déçus de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir pour l'homme en face de lui. Il ne répondit pas et commença à s'habiller en silence. Au moment de s'en aller il se retourna vers l'homme et lui demanda

« Je peux au moins connaître ton nom ? »

Son compagnon d'un soir hésita un instant puis finit par répondre jugeant qu'il méritait au moins de connaître son prénom.

« Sasuke. »

Répondit-il simplement en regardant Syu quitter la chambre de l'hôtel peu de temps après sa phrase.

Il se dirigea vers la douche, se débarrassant ainsi de l'odeur de transpiration et de sexe. Il se dépêcha quand il senti le chakra reconnaissable de Naruto s'approcher de sa chambre. Il ignora son reflet dans la glace et se hâta sachant que la mission reprendrait son court. Il ouvrit les fenêtres, pour aérer la pièce. Il regarda alors le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, un petit village à l'air paisible, des femmes le sourire aux lèvres faisant les courses, des enfants riants et courants dans les chemins escarpés, des hommes forts travaillant la terre. Un village vivant dans la paix tout simplement. Il soupira, cela faisait maintenant sept ans que la quatrième grande guerre c'était terminé, huit mois qu'il était revenu à Konoha et un mois qu'il avait intégré l'équipe sept. Beaucoup de choses avaient évolué pendant ses années d'absences, les villages cachés des ninja semblaient prospérer dans une nouvelle ère basée sur la confiance entre les kage. Chacun essayant de soutenir les petits villages qui avaient été détruit par l'attaque du bijuu, aidant les ninja à ce rétablir tous comme la population, brique par brique l'humanité s'était reconstruite après ce massacre continuant d'avancer. D'ailleurs, Konoha était devenu plus puissante encore, sans doute grâce à Naruto. D'ailleurs son physique avait changé le rendant plus viril. Il avait pris en muscle ainsi que des centimètres. Il lui arrivait désormais à l'arcade. Sa peau mordorée mettant en évidence ses perles reflétant les cieux limpides. Son nez était légèrement en trompette lui donnant toujours cet air enfantin, tout comme ses grands yeux expressifs qui reflétaient chaque parcelle de son âme. Ce dernier gardait des cheveux de blé court qui essayaient de toucher le ciel.

Naruto avait encore ses joues d'enfant s'opposant à ses autres traits plus matures. Ses lèvres, légèrement pulpeuses et de couleur pêches, n'avaient pas perdu ce magnifique sourire qui émerveillé Sasuke : un sourire attractif, charmeur et bienvaillant. Mais mentalement il était toujours le même. Il eut un rictus nostalgique à cette pensée, heureux de voir que certaines choses étaient restées semblables à son enfance. Même Sakura n'avait pas changé toujours fidèle à elle-même, mais elle était devenue une femme plutôt jolie. Il pensa un instant à l'amour que portait cette dernière à Naruto, plutôt étonné au départ cela l'avait arrangé qu'elle lui foute la paix. Au moins il n'était pas obligé de surveiller ses arrières quand il allait chercher un compagnon d'un soir. Il fallait mieux pour lui que cela soit caché le plus longtemps possible, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on l'emmerde à cause de son attirance pour les hommes. Mais bon ce n'est de toute façon pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais caché. Il avait toujours sut son désir pour les hommes, ce n'était donc qu'une veille habitude qu'il avait un peu oublié. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit une douce brise caressé ses cheveux encore humides. Il aimait cette sensation de fraîcheur sur son visage, doucement il souleva ses fines paupières et dirigea ses abysses dans le ciel bleu immaculé de tout nuage. C'était un peu ce qu'était devenu ce monde. Il y avait bien entendu toujours des cons qui profitaient de leur force pour s'attaquer aux plus faibles, mais tel était l'homme, on ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose pour ça. Il soupira, en fait malgré toutes ses années d'absences rien n'avait changé...

Et lui ? Était-il toujours le même ? Avait-il toujours envie de ce venger ? Non. Pas après avoir rencontré son frère ressuscité grâce à la technique de l'edo-tensei, pas après avoir parlé avec les anciens Hokage, eux aussi revenu d'entre les morts. Il était alors parti rejoindre Naruto pour l'aider, lui, et les shinobi à battre Madara. Il avait déclaré qu'il deviendrait Hokage qu'il changerait ce monde pourri par les conspirations. Mais il était parti, emmenant avec lui le Juubi et Madara... Il serra ses poings à cette pensée. Oui, Sasuke était certainement celui qui avait le plus changé. Il soupira de nouveau, fatigué de se souvenir de cette histoire. Maintenant il était là, à Konoha, et pouvait enfin avancer lui aussi. Il voulait se reconstruire et connaître un peu le bonheur de la sérénité.

« Sasuke ! »

Hurla un abruti à tête blonde en ouvrant la porte sans frapper avant d'entrer.

« Hm ? »

Demanda-il en tournant sa tête dans sa direction, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« On repart en mission, Kakashi-sensei nous a enfin envoyé les coordonnées de l'endroit où réside les rebelles »

Répondit-il avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement en criant :

« Dépêches-toi teme, on t'attend ! »

Il soupira, les « rebelles » c'est le nom que l'alliance des shinobi donna à ceux qui étaient contre la création de l'union. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, il y avait quelque chose d'assez cruel de demander à toutes les populations qui s'étaient entre tuer pendant des années de faire abstraction à cela et de pardonner. Il se serait sans doute lui aussi révolté contre cette alliance. Cependant, il fallait bien qu'un jour cesses ses guerres entre villages. Il quitta la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était appuyée, ramassa son bandeau et le posa contre son front faisant un nœud derrière sa tête. Il prit son sac en bandoulière et sortit de la chambre non sans la fermée à clef. Quand il descendit, il vit Sakura et Naruto se disputer comme des enfants. Un petit rictus mélancolique s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il regarda son ancien professeur, ce dernier le fixait toujours avec méfiance. Beaucoup de ninja ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec lui, ne sachant pas s'il voulait toujours détruire le village. Il avait dû leur rappeler que si Madara et la menace du Juubi avait disparu c'était en partie grâce à lui. Bon, il était partie en même temps qu'eux, mais cela n'était pas une preuve suffisante pour l'accuser d'avoir participé au projet malsain de Madara. Ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke en avait quelque chose à foutre de créer un monde de paix où tout le monde serait contrôlé.

« Je vais devoir parler avec le nouveau dirigeant du village, il m'a dit qu'il devait me parler de quelque chose d'important au niveau de l'alliance. Vous savez ce que vous à faire, faites attentions à vous. »

À ces mots Kakashi disparu Sakura ouvra alors le parchemin et elle leur expliqua l'endroit où étaient les rebelles. Sasuke n'écouta que d'une oreille sa coéquipière, peu inquiet étant donné son niveau et celui de Naruto, ils avaient peu de chance de se faire tuer pendant cette mission. C'est sans doute l'une des choses qui ennuyait Sasuke depuis son retour. Le manque d'adversaire ayant un niveau suffisant pour qu'il se batte sérieusement. Ils quittèrent le petit village pour se diriger vers le lieu de rencontre des rebelles. Le silence était de mise pendant le trajet, Sakura essaya de s'orienter, Naruto en mode senin essaya de pister le chakra des ennemis, et Sasuke écouta le murmure de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent plutôt rapidement devant la grotte, et se cachèrent dans les arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard les rebelles se réunirent et discutèrent de la nouvelle mission que le leader leur avait donnée, ainsi que de la manière dont ils la mettraient en place.

« Si, on intervient au centre du village les ninja de renforts ne feront qu'une bouchée de nous ! C'est du suicide ! »

Hurla le ninja aux cheveux jaunâtres.

« C'est contre l'alliance. Et tant qu'on est contre les kage et leur nouveau gouvernement, on est condamné à mourir abruti ! »

Rétorqua le plus âgé des ninja, les autres hochèrent la tête en approbation.

« Mais, il vaut mieux se battre et mourir que de vivre avec cette sois disante alliance. »

Cracha-t-il plein de dégoût et de haine.

« Comme si j'allais pardonner le village de Kiri d'avoir assassiné ma petite fille ! »

Sasuke sentit ses coéquipiers se tendre face à la déclaration de cet ancien ninja de Suna. Il souffla face à l'empathie de ses coéquipiers envers ces ninja. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas avec de la pitié que le monde changera et encore moins les mentalités. Il fallait tuer tous ceux qui empêcheraient la bonne évolution de cette alliance. Il fallait enlever les mauvaises herbes, se débarrasser des déchets ennuyant et dangereux. C'était horrible et inhumain mais sans ce sacrifice le monde n'évoluera pas. Seuls les hommes capables de grand sacrifice peuvent changer le monde, se rappela Sasuke. Il eut d'ailleurs une pensée pour son frère. Il décida finalement de se battre contre ces ninja au moment où ils étaient le moins attentifs, tout en sortant son katana du nom de kusanagi. Il laissa le courant lécher la lame et fonça vers ses ennemis, ces derniers trop surpris ne purent éviter l'attaque de Sasuke. Il fit un mouvement avec le katana, laissant la foudre de son arme s'élancer et blesser les hommes de toute part.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de se fatiguer dans un combat de corps à corps et ne laissa en vie que le plus âgé. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, tandis que ce dernier se reculait contre les parois de la grotte, se traînant misérablement au sol, ne pouvant utiliser ses jambes tellement la peur l'habitait. Le dos du ninja déserteur toucha les pierres, il ferma alors les yeux et mit ses bras devant son visage voulant dans une dernière tentative se protéger du jeune homme. Ce dernier leva son arme en direction du visage et planta avec violence le katana dans la roche, faisant sursauté le déserteur qui senti le choque et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Teme, tu aurais pu attendre le signal ! »

Hurla Naruto qui venait de capturer deux ninja qui s'étaient cachés. avant de venir à la hauteur de son ami. Sasuke ne répondit pas et enleva kusanagi de la pierre. Sakura qui soignait les blessures de quelques nukenin pour leur éviter la mort et les rejoignit. Elle regarda son nouveau coéquipier avec sévérité, et s'avança vers le plus âgé des déserteurs. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et vérifia ses blessures quand elle eut finit le déserteur déboussolé leur demanda.

« Pourquoi vous nous soignez ? Nous sommes contre l'alliance des shinobi ! »

Sakura sourit à l'homme face à sa question, mais ce fut Naruto qui lui répondit un sourire illuminant son visage halé.

« Parce que vous êtes des ninja de Suna et que notre mission est de vous aider. »

Le déserteur dirigea ses yeux ridé et terrifiés vers Sasuke, Naruto suivit son regard et ricana tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Fais pas attention à ce teme, il est ronchon c'est tout. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil surpris par la phrase de Naruto. Mais ne se contenta que de donner un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne blond en déclarant qu'il était qu'un idiot. Ce qui énerva Naruto qui se mit à hurler contre son ami.

Sakura gronda Naruto pour qu'il se taise et se retourna pour parler au ninja déserteur.

« On va vous ramenez a Suna, votre Kazekage vous attend. »

L'homme fronça ses sourcils et se leva. Il regarda alors la jeune fille avec dédain, ce qui la surprit et arrêta Naruto qui maugréait toujours que Sasuke était plus stupide que lui. Les trois ninja de Konoha observèrent le vieil homme qui serra ses poings de rage.

« Ce n'est plus notre Kazekage il a fait une alliance avec ceux qui nous ont combattu pendant des années et causé des morts atroces ! »

Cracha-t-il, Naruto soupira, et s'avança vers l'ancien ninja de Suna. Le jeune homme planta ses iris célestes dans celles brunes du vieil homme plein de rancune.

« Je sais que c'est dur de considérer ceux qui ont été votre ennemis pendant toutes ces années du jour au lendemain en alliés. Mais il faut oublier les anciens conflits et s'accrocher à cette nouvelle alliance pour que les nouvelles générations ne connaissent plus de guerre tel que la troisième. »

Le vieil homme ne put soutenir le regard déterminé de Naruto, son dos se voûta et il répondit d'une voix faible.

« Je ne peux pas leurs pardonner... »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'or posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du ninja pour le réconforté, et lui répondit toujours avec cette empathie.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Un jour je me suis battu contre un homme qui avait assassiné mon maître. J'étais rempli de haine et de rancune envers lui. Pourtant, quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui et qu'il me raconta son histoire, je me suis aperçus que lui et moi on n'était pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait à mon maître, non, je ne pouvais pas. Mais je ne voulais plus que ce cercle continu alors je l'ai brisé. Convaincu, il a ressuscité tous ceux qu'il avait assassinés et m'a fait promettre de ne pas m'écarter de ce chemin. L'alliance existe pour briser ces chaînes qui nous font nous haïr et nous venger.

L'homme hocha la tête trop émue parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Peut-être y avait-il une possibilité pour lui d'accepter cette alliance. Il décida de les suivre et de voir où ce chemin le mènerait. Ils étaient de retour dans le petit village de Hukkatsu, nom qui signifiait « la renaissance ». Sasuke observa Naruto tout le long du trajet. Ce dernier semblait heureux, sans doute parce qu'il arrivait à mettre de son côté les ninja les plus retissant à cette alliance. Il ne voulait pas décourager son coéquipier, mais il ne pourrait pas rallier tous les ninja à sa cause. Il faudra bien tuer un jour ou l'autre, et ce jour-là se sera certainement un déchirement pour Naruto. Au fond il espéra que cela arrivera le plus tard possible. Quand ils rejoignirent Kakashi et Sai qui avait dû faire la navette entre Suna et eux. Les ninja, que le trio avait récupérés, furent emmenés par Kakashi, qui les félicita de leur excellent travail. Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène savait que l'Hokage ne voulait pas qu'il participe à des missions plus périlleuses, tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait accepté la nouvelle alliance. Sans doute espérait-elle qu'à force de côtoyer Naruto, qui prêchait la bonne parole sur l'alliance, il serait en accord avec cette nouvelle ère. Il n'était pas un idiot qui suivait ce qu'on lui disait de suivre. Oui, il y avait de l'idée dans cette union mais aussi plusieurs points problématiques. Cependant personne ne s'en formalisait.

« Ramassé vos affaires on retourne à Konoha. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et partir dans leur chambre respectif. Sasuke entra dans l'hôtel accompagné de ses coéquipiers et de Sai, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs appartements. Le jeune homme aux yeux sombres se dirigea vers la sienne quand il reconnut son amant d'une nuit, ne s'en formalisant pas il ouvrit sa porte.

Il allait rentrer quand il entendit Naruto l'appeler dans le couloir, se retournant vers ce dernier qui venait de le rejoindre en courant.

« Teme, rend moi ma clef ! »

Sasuke le regarda comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la plus grande connerie jamais entendue. Légèrement exaspéré par son camarade il répliqua sèchement.

« Ne m'accuse pas quand c'est toi le fautif, usuratonkachi »

Naruto serra les poings et le pointa du doigt comme un gamin voulant désigner une personne et cria.

« Teme, c'est toi qui a pris ma clef ! Moi !? Perdre une clef ? Jamais un futur Hokage ne perd quoi qu ce soit Datebayo»

Sasuke allait répliquer quand Syu le devança en riant il s'exclama

« Blondi abruti la clef de ta chambre est autour de ton cou. »

Le dit blondi observa, en plissant des yeux dangereusement, le jeune homme plus petit et plus menu que lui qui venait de l'insulter. Il allait répondre quand Sasuke prit la clef de Naruto accroché à son collier et la posa dans sa main.

« Souviens-toi où tu mets tes affaires avant de vouloir être Hokage, usuratonkachi. »

A cette phrase il allait rentrer mais il fut interrompu dans son geste par Syu qui ignora les yeux bleus méfiants fixés sur lui, et attrapa la manche de son bel étalon.

« Tu t'en vas comme ça ? Tu reviendras au moins ? »

La voix candide du jeune homme l'exaspéra, il força Syu a lui lâché le bras et répondit durement.

« Je ne reviendrais pas dans ce village, n'essaye pas de me revoir. »

Répondit-il en entrant dans sa chambre. Qu'est-ce que ce gars lui voulait? Il ne pouvait plus tirer son coup sans qu'on vienne l'emmerder pour ce genre de connerie comme « on se revoit ? » ? Il soupira et fourra ses affaires avec violence dans son sac, cet abruti lui avait parlé alors que Naruto était là. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il soit au courant de ses envies peu commune pour un homme. Surtout que cet abruti était peu porté sur la matière, il se demandait même si à part lui, Naruto avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Un rictus apparu peut être que lui aussi était gay ? Non après mure réflexion il y avait peu de chance vu comment il courait après sa dulcinée Sakura. D'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble ces deux-là? Il fronça ses sourcils quand il s'aperçut de l'inutilité de ses pensées. Il soupira, il s'emmerdait tellement qu'il venait à s'interroger sur la vie sentimentale de ses coéquipiers.

Il s'affala sur son lit quelques instants et observa le plafond, il laissa s'évader ses pensées et les souvenirs qu'il abritait, une vague de mélancolie vint alors l'étreindre. Il se rappela de sa vie avec Itachi et ses parents, son admission à l'école des ninja..

La mort de sa famille causée par son frère, la solitude puis la création de l'équipe. La rivalité entre Naruto et lui, Orochimaru et sa puissance, Naruto le dépassant. Son envie puissante d'exterminer son frère quand il fut revenu a Konoha pour Naruto. La satisfaction de l'avoir tué puis sa tristesse de savoir que ce dernier l'avait toujours aimé. Sa haine contre le village d'avoir orchestré la déchéance d'Itachi, son agacement quand Naruto voulu le sauver de sa haine. Son incompréhension quand il rencontra son frère et les anciens kage et enfin son nouvel objectif celui de devenir lui-même Hokage. Le combat contre Madara, sa propre lame lui transperçant le cœur. Et les derniers instants près de ses coéquipiers...Il avait su à ce moment précis que tout serait différent il n'avait pas eu le choix et s'était laissé succomber par elle. Emmenant avec lui Madara Uchiwa et le Juubi. Puis il était revenu sept ans plus tard, épuisé à Konoha. Pendant deux mois il avait à peine pu tenir debout. Cependant dès qu'il avait repris un peu de force, Tsunade l'avait immédiatement isolé ne souhaitant pas mettre en danger le personnel de l'hôpital. Il s'était retrouvé derrière les barreaux, recevant la visite de ses anciens coéquipiers à plusieurs reprises, finalement on l'avait amené à l'Hokage. Cette dernière l'avait interrogé sur ce qui s'était passé, il ne leur avait dit qu'une chose Madara et le Juubi était hors d'état de nuire. Ce fut sans doute à cause du manque d'information qui leur avait été fournies qu'il était resté plus longtemps sous surveillance.

Mais Tsunade décida de le réintégrer à l'équipe sept, elle l'avertit cependant qu'au moindre écart de sa part il serait de nouveau interdit de quitter le village. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune raison de se retourner contre le village, et depuis avec l'équipe sept ils avaient comme mission de ramener les ninjas déserteur à leur village. Il se leva et prit son sac noir, il regarda une dernière fois le village et rejoignit son équipe, il n'y avait que lui et Sai. Cet étrange garçon qu'il l'avait remplacé dans l'équipe sept, il ne le connaissait pas et semblait complètement insensible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il ressentait face à ce jeune homme, il s'appuya contre un petit muret et attendit les autres.

Il sentit Kakashi arrivé il se posta en face de lui et l'observa les yeux dures. Sasuke soutint son regard peu impressionné par son ancien Sensei.

« Tu as changé Sasuke. »

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils face à la phrase de cet homme, mais ne répondit pas, écoutant simplement la justification de cette exclamation.

« Je t'ai connu quand tu étais jeune et quand tu t'es perdu dans les ténèbres. J'étais sûr que tu ne pourrais plus jamais t'en sortir. Et pourtant, j'ai devant moi un jeune homme calme et serein. Que t'est-il arrivé pendant ces sept ans Sasuke ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène le regarda plutôt étonné, serein ? Etait-il devenu une personne plus paisible ? C'est vrai qu'il se souvenait de sa promesse, qu'il était revenu pour avoir une seconde chance pour enfin toucher du bout de ses doigts fatigués et sales le bonheur. Mais de là à lui dire qu'il était devenu paisible...

« De vous trois, tu es celui qui a le plus changé. Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne souhaites plus suivre le chemin de la vengeance. Je suis fière de toi. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il était trop concentré dans ses pensées et seuls les hurlements des deux autres membres de l'équipe le réveillèrent. Il observa morose Sakura et Naruto se disputer, ses yeux sombres, fatigués et mélancoliques croisèrent ceux célestes, joyeux, pleins de vie de Naruto. Réunis, l'équipe sept décida partir en direction de Konoha. Ils arrivèrent tard le soir, fatigués ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Demain, ils iraient voir l'Hokage jugea Kakashi. Le jeune homme une fois dans son appartement posa son sac noir à bandoulière à côté de son lit. Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa douche, heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Il laissa l'eau froide nettoyer la crasse qui s'était accumulé sur son corps, il sorti en enfilant aussitôt un tee-shirt simple et noir ainsi qu'une serviette blanche qu'il noua autour de ses hanches. Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa cuisine dont les meubles noirs contrastés avec la blancheur des murs de la pièce. Il tendit sa main vers son petit frigo pour prendre une canette légèrement alcoolisée. Il amena la boisson une fois ouverte à ses lèvres. Néanmoins il ne but pas et observa quelques instants la porte d'entrée qui était séparé d'un demi mur de la cuisine. Il tourna le dos à cette dernière pour continuer son activité précédente.

Il entendit alors la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna, et, s'appuya sur le comptoir observant avec un petit sourire en coin l'homme qui était devant lui.

« Tu as fait vite pour me trouver. »

L'homme de 35 ans fronça ses sourcils face à la réplique de son amant. Il s'avança encore et prit la canette que son compagnon tenait, il l'amena à ses lèvres se rafraîchissant. Il se sentit soudainement attirer vers l'avant pour se retrouver entre le comptoir et Sasuke. Il fronça ses sourcils n'aimant pas la sensation de ses vêtements devenir humide au contact des mains, ainsi que du tee-shirt du jeune homme, trempés contre lui.

« Tu es vraiment arrogant, respecte un peu tes aînés. »

Répliqua-t-il tout en posant la canette sur le meuble sombre de la cuisine. Il sentit alors les mains de Sasuke quitté ses bras qu'il tenait pour soulever sensuellement son tee-shirt noir. Il ne l'arrêta pas, il avait besoins d'oublier un peu la journée pourrie qu'il avait passée.

« Ça ne semble pas te déplaire Izumo. »

*Répondit taquin le jeune ninja en sentant les frissons de plaisir de l'homme devant lui. Il guida ses lèvres sur le cou rosé de son partenaire. À présent son amant tremblait sous ses caresses, doucement ses onyx rencontrèrent les iris brunes brillantes de désire. Son rictus s'élargit un peu plus contre la nuque légèrement plus halée que la sienne, il baisa à plusieurs reprises la chair frémissante sous lui, puis, il finit par laisser une légère marque rouge sur la peau. Il descendit lentement ses mains vers le pantalon du ninja, quand Sasuke effleura la bosse apparue dans le pantalon, il l'entendit alors grogner de frustration. Ce qui eut tendance à l'exciter encore plus, ses doigts enlevèrent, toujours avec cette lenteur calculée, le pantalon d'Izumo qui glissa sensuellement de ses jambes. Ce dernier plus par réflexe de ce qui allait suivre mena ses mains vers son caleçon beige pour l'enlever mais il ne put le descendre, les mains froides et puissantes de Sasuke l'en empêchèrent. Il se laissa finalement faire sachant que cet homme aimait la sensation de contrôler la situation. Il posa sa main droite devant ses lèvres devenues légèrement rouge à cause du liquide glacial qu'il avait bu précédemment. Sa main gauche s'appuya au bord du meuble de la cuisine. Bon dieu que ce garçon était doué pour l'exciter sans aucune préparation. Il sentit enfin le dernier tissu qui couvrait sa nudité glisser lui aussi et rejoindre son pantalon.

Il fut alors retourné violemment contre le comptoir son torse fin et musclé heurta sans douceur le comptoir. Puis sans autre cérémonie de préparation, Sasuke écarta les chaires de son intimité le pénétrant sauvagement percutant directement sa prostate. Izumo se mit à pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir, il ressentait le sexe de son amant glisser hors de lui jusqu'à se retirer presque entièrement. Avant que Sasuke d'un coup de rein ne renfonce sa hampe avec lenteur dans son anus. Des larmes finir par glisser le long des joues d'Izumo par l'attente du plaisir. Il donna des coups de hanches plus accentués à son amant lui indiquant d'accélérer, ce que fit Sasuke cédant lui aussi au plaisir. A chaque fois que Sasuke sortait pratiquement de lui, il le pénétrait encore plus sauvagement. Izumo, de par les sensations que lui prodiguait le sexe de son amant, bascula un peu plus en avant, écrasant son ventre contre le meuble. C'était dérangeant mais il ne s'en formalisa pas à cause du sentiment d'extase que lui prodiguait le jeune homme derrière lui. Il eut un frisson de bien-être quand les lèvres de son amant effleurèrent sa nuque. Il perçu Sasuke, qui à cet instant prendre appui un peu plus contre lui. Il fut soudain embué de plaisir quand ce dernier entra brusquement en lui, tout en caressant son pénis laissé à l'abandon jusqu'ici.

La sensation était telle qu'il rejeta sa tête en arrière poussant gémissement de pur jouissance et d'extase. Ses muscles fessiers se contractèrent tout comme le reste de son corps emmenant Sasuke quand il sentit l'anus se contracter sur sa hampe, et se délivra en lui. Tous deux haletants, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke finit par ce retiré puis ramassa sa serviette qu'il noua autour de ses hanches. Il récupéra sa canette pour boire un coup. Il regarda Izumo grommeler entre ses dents pendant qu'il rangeait le foutoir qu'ils avaient mis pendant l'acte.*

Izumo, voyant le sourire de complaisance de son compagnon face aux dégâts qu'ils avaient mis, il leva les yeux au ciel mais n'y répondit pas, car lui aussi en riait. Izumo avait d'ailleurs un peu honte de se comporter comme un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année. Une fois cela terminé il dirigea ses yeux bruns vers le jeune ninja et plus particulièrement le vêtement qu'il portait.

« Pourquoi tu n'enlèves jamais ton tee-shirt pendant l'acte ? »

S'exclama-t-il sans rien attendre en retour car son ami ne lui répondait jamais. Sasuke bu les dernières gouttes de sa boisson et la jeta dans la petite poubelle noir près de l'angle du demi mur. Il s'avança vers Izumo et posa ses lèvres sur son cou avant de se diriger dans sa chambre et de lui demander s'il voulait dormir chez lui. Izumo réfléchi un instant avant d'accepter, passer la nuit avec quelqu'un a ses côtés était plus agréable que de la passer seul à rêver de choses qui ne se réaliseraient jamais. Il s'éloigna de quelque pas quittant la cuisine et la salle à manger pour se diriger vers le salon juste en face de ses dernières. Il s'assit sur le canapé à trois places, blanc comme les murs et posa son masque sur la petite table basse en bois noir devant lui. Il prit un des rouleaux qui surplombait le meuble et commença à les lire.

Ils parlaient de toutes les missions que Sasuke avait faites pendant ce mois-ci. Mais il y avait un rouleau en particulier qui l'intéressa celui qui racontait ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke pendant ses sept dernières années, néanmoins il n'y avait écrit qu'une phrase.

« Madara Uchiwa et le Bijuu hors d'état de nuire. »

Izumo fronça ses sourcils pourquoi persistait-il à cacher ce qui s'était passé ? Surtout que sept ans sans aucune trace de lui... Ce n'était pas facile de disparaître pendant autant de temps et revenir ensuite avec que ces deux informations. Il soupira et posa le parchemin, Sasuke que caches-tu ? Se demanda-t-il en regardant le plafond aussi blanc que la neige. Que lui est-il arrivé pendant tout ce temps ou était-il ? Tout le monde ne cesse de se poser ces questions où les réponses peuvent venir seulement de Sasuke mais qui s'obstine à ne rien avait même voulut que Yamanaka Inoichi pénètre dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais apparemment Sasuke avait menacé l'Hokage des pires représailles possible si elle tentait de faire une telle chose sur lui. Il était resté deux mois de plus en prison pour avoir menacé le chef du village. Finalement le jinchuriki Naruto avait convaincu l'ancienne de le libérer et qu'il le surveillerait. Depuis Sasuke c'était retrouvé assigné à ces missions plus au moins ridicule. Mais qui tenait à cœur l'hôte du démon renard. Il entendit l'ancien nukenin marcher dans sa direction, il leva ses yeux du parchemin et regarda cet homme plein de mystères.

Sasuke s'assit près d'Izumo il regarda les parchemins ouverts en particulier un, fronçant les sourcils il commença à les ranger.

« Pourquoi tu caches à Konoha l'endroit où tu as disparu ? »

Ce dernier posa les parchemins dans la petite bibliothèque en face du canapé prévu à cet effet-là. Il répondit d'une voix atone sans arrêter pour autant son occupation.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Maintenant je vais me coucher donc sois tu viens sois tu pars. »

Le ton était sans appel le fait que son amant avait remis cette histoire sur le tapis l'énervait et le fatiguait. Il vit Izumo se lever et se diriger dans sa chambre en chuchotant un désolé. Il ne répondit pas, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mais il était à Konoha, il avait tout quitté et il ne voulait pas revenir de là où il revenait. Il était plus serein ici, il respirait et même si certaine cicatrices lui rappelaient une histoire qui était maintenant résolue. Il aimait l'homme qu'il était devenu, oui, il voulait avancer. Il caressa du bout des doigts la chevalière rouge et noir qu'il portait à son annuaire gauche.

Un sourire paisible apparu alors sur ses lèvres a cette pensée alors qu'il chuchota pour lui-même.

« Ce que je suis devenu. »


	3. Chapter 2

Réponse a la reviews de Lassa : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ça m'a fais très plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise même si ce n'est que le début, surtout sachant que cette histoire est pleine de surprise et de rebondissement (je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) ). Sasuke que cache-t-il Ahaha ça c'est LE grand mystère mais bon tu le sauras tôt ou tard encore merci de me lire et d'avoir laissez un com ^^ a bientôt j'espère.

CHAPITRE 2 : Vivre a Konoha

Le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène se retourna lentement et posa maladroitement un bras au-dessus des épaules de son compagnon. Il grommela un peu quand il senti un chakra éblouissant s'approcher de son appartement.

Il clignota des paupières à plusieurs reprises alors que son voisin sursauta quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Il sentit la confortable couverture et la chaleur du corps de l'homme a ses cotés disparaître. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux interrogeant son amant en face de lui qui remettait ses habits en vitesse.

« Tu n'entends pas ? C'est Naruto Uzumaki qui est entrain de t'appeler, il doit déjà avoir deviné ma présence ici. Merde. »

S'exclama-t-il en cherchant son tee shirt dans la chambre. Sasuke soupira déjà épuisé par un tel réveille et se redressa tendant à Izumo le vêtement qu'il cherchait. Ce dernier le prit violemment avant de l'enfiler rapidement.

Sasuke laissa un discret sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Quand il observa la scène de son amant hurler a qu'elle point son manque de réaction était absurde, et les ennuis qu'il aurait si l'Hokage était au courant de cette relation. Izumo soupira et se figea soudainement ce qui interpella Sasuke et le réveilla de ses pensée définitivement.

« Oh Sasuke Teme j'entre! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette foutue porte ! »

Cette fois ce fut autour du jeune homme aux onyx de soupirer et de partir à la recherche d'un boxer, étant donné qu'il n'enlevait jamais son tee shirt. Il s'apprêta un minimum et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il eut le temps de voir du coin de l'œil Izumo blêmir, Sasuke lui fit un bref signe de tête l'indiquant de rester dans la chambre.

Il posa sa main droite sur la poignée donnant une légère pression sur cette dernière, il recula un peu suivant le mouvement de la porte pour l'ouvrir il s'exclama alors les yeux pratiquement fermé de fatigue.

« Usuratonkachi, pas besoins de hurler ! »

Il n'entendit plus la voix grave de son coéquipier et leva ses paupières pour savoir qu'elle était la raison du soudain silence du jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Il s'aperçut que ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillé d'étonnement. Au moment où ses orbes obscurs rencontrèrent les perles célestes de Naruto, ce dernier eut les joues légèrement teintés de rouges et détourna le regard. Juste avant de hurler et de le pointer du doigt

« Teme ! Habilles toi datebayo ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil intrigué par la réaction de son coéquipier, il eut un petit rictus à la vue des rougeurs sur les joues du jeune homme aux yeux azurs. Ce qui eut comme conséquence d'énerver encore plus Naruto.

« Attend là, j'arrive. »

Répondit finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il ne laissa pas l'autre garçon répondre et il ferma la porte de chez lui. Il appela Izumo qui écoutait depuis le début la conversation dans la chambre. Ce dernier habillé convenablement s'approcha de Sasuke.

« Tu peux parti par la fenêtre de derrière. »

Déclara-t-il en entrant dans la petite salle bain carrelé. Izumo émit une grimace de désapprobation mais il partit tout de même par la fenêtre de derrière vérifiant si il n'y avait aucun ninja qui pourrait le repérer. Une fois sorti de chez Sasuke il se dirigea aux bureaux de l'Hokage pour donner son rapport de sa mission.

Sasuke laissa l'eau froide nettoyer et réveiller son corps éprouvé par cette nuit assez mouvementé. Il soupira d'aise quand le liquide glissa le long de son torse retraçant les lignes de ses muscles et termina sa course le long de son aine.

Il quitta finalement la douche et s'essuya le corps jusqu'à être complètement sec pour mettre ses vêtements. Bizarrement Sasuke et quelques autres ninjas comme Naruto n'avait pas eu l'obligation de mettre l'uniforme complet des ninjas.

Il mit une chemise légèrement ouverte devant laissant apparaître son torse, elle était de couleur gris claire. Les manches étaient courtes et larges, derrière son dos il y avait au centre la marque de son clan jadis connu pour sa puissance. Le symbole était un éventail le manche et le centre était blanc le dessus quant à lui était rouge. La démarcation des deux couleurs avait la forme d'un croissant de lune qui avait le creux en bas et le dos bombé en haut.

Il enfila un boxer noir et le fameux pantalon que les ninjas du village de Konoha portaient. Le vêtement était noir et ample. Il avait à son genoux gauche le symbole de Konoha qu'il avait rajouté, c'était comme dessiné un escargot qui essayait de se mettre debout sans la tête mais avec une queue qui faisait une pointe vers le bas.

L'habit lui arrivait juste au-dessus de la cheville mais il était tenu en ourlet et ne pouvait redescendre à cause des sandales noires qu'il portait. Encore un autre vêtement obligatoire mais c'était pour son côté pratique.

Une fois habillé il mit son bandeau frontal, des accessoires de-ci de-là pour cacher quelques kunais. Il fut enfin prêt à voir l'Hokage, il sortit de son appartement et chercha Naruto des yeux. Il le trouva regardant le village de Konoha les yeux pleins de fierté.

Sasuke pencha légèrement sa tête, un sourire tendre apparu alors sur son visage quand il voyait cette expression que reflétaient les perles azurs de son coéquipier. Il resta silencieux ne voulant gâcher ce moment rare.

Finalement le garçon aux cheveux d'or aperçu la présence de son ami et lui tendit un magnifique sourire quand il le vit avec le bandeau frontal. Il avait tellement rêvé de se jour où lui et son meilleur ami iraient chez Tsunade pour demander des missions. Pendant longtemps il avait cru à un rêve irréalisable, mais il n'avait pas abandonné malgré tout.

Et heureusement car aujourd'hui il pouvait sourire à son ami qui était un ninja de Konoha. Il se souvint quand ils étaient plus jeunes, tous les deux isolés, l'un parce qu'il avait tout perdu, l'autre parce qu'il portait le monstre qui avait failli détruire le village.

A cette pensé il pressa sa main droite sur son ventre, ou il y avait la marque du sceau que son père avant de mourir lui avait mis pour être le réceptacle de Kyubi, démon renard a neuf queues, le dernier démon et le plus puissant de tous possédant une réserve de chakra inépuisable. Il détestait à cette époque Sasuke le jalousant pour son talent, alors que lui il n'arrivait a rien.

A l'époque il avait été qu'un enfant qui cherchait l'attention qu'on lui refusait. Quelque fois l'ancien Hokage Sarutobi venait le voir mais juste pour vérifier si il se nourrissait correctement. Puis un jour un professeur le manipula de sorte qu'il vola les parchemins interdit qui contenait des techniques dangereuses.

Ce jour-là marqua son existence car il réveilla en lui un pouvoir qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et pour la première une personne avait failli mourir pour lui. Iruka l'homme qui lui tendit la main et lui donna le diplôme pour son exploit.

Il avait alors été assigné à l'équipe sept, et petit à petit une amitié se forgea entre Sakura, Sasuke et lui. Ils étaient devenu plus mature de par les différentes épreuves dont ils avaient dû passer, et lui il avait continuellement augmenté sa force, souhaitant un jour devenir l'égale de Sasuke.

Malheureusement son bonheur s'effrita progressivement à cause d'un homme qui avait promis à Sasuke le pouvoir. Il ne vit pas la déchéance de son ami mené par la vengeance, il ne le su que le jour où ce dernier parti rejoindre le ninja renégat.

Ils étaient tous parti le retrouver mais aucun ne réussit à le ramener pas même lui. Il s'était battu contre son meilleur ami qui avait voulu le tuer, gravement blesser il avait été ramené à Konoha. Il avait alors promis de revenir avec Sasuke au village.

Il s'entraîna dure et rencontra finalement son ami trois ans plus tard. Sa puissance était écrasante et il s'aperçue de sa faiblesse, il n'arrivait toujours pas à égaler Sasuke. Beaucoup d'obstacle s'était alors mis en travers de son chemin pour le retrouver et le ramener.

Il avait failli mourir et le village avec, il était devenu à partir de ce jour un héros. Mais il ne pouvait en prendre toute la satisfaction parce que cette guerre était le résultat de la douleur et de la souffrance. Il jura de ne jamais s'écarter de son chemin peu importe les horreurs qu'il verrait et le désespoir qu'il vivrait. Il voulait rompre comme son maître défunt le cercle de la vengeance.

Il rencontra des nouvelles personnes et même un Jinchuriki comme lui, le réceptacle de Hachibi le démon a huit queues qui s'étaient battu contre son ami. Il l'aida a contrôlé Kyubi ou plutôt Kurama le préparant à la grande guerre.

Au début caché par les kages, ils finirent tous deux par rejoindre le bataillon et aider les shinobis. Il crut perdre mais il reçut une aide dont il ne se serait jamais imaginé, celle de son père et des autres anciens Kages de Konoha envoyé par Orochimaru accompagné de Sasuke.

Il était venu se battre pour Konoha, pour lui c'était un rêve son ami était revenu et avait déclaré qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Naruto n'avait rien dit, Sasuke qui voulait détruire le village voulait devenir Hokage c'était un retournement de situation.

Cependant, cette aide ne fut pas suffisante pour écraser l'ennemi qui faillit le tuer si Kurama n'avait pas demandé à Gaara de lui transmettre la seconde partie de lui-même dans son corps. Seconde partie que son père l'ancien Hokage c'est à dire le quatrième, c'était scellé, avant de devoir en faire de même avec son fils.

Quand Naruto avait repris connaissance, il avait senti une force écrasante qui lui glaça le sang par son aura malfaisante, pire que celle de Kurama.

Difficilement il avait ouvert les yeux, et avait vu une immonde masse noire a la forme d'un loup géant, les yeux aussi doré que le soleil. Elle faisait face au Juubi qui s'était figé en voyant la créature, tout comme les shinobis qui se battaient. Un silence s'était alors initié lentement après l'apparition de cette chose dont une odeur nauséabonde s'en dégageait. Personne ne comprit d'où cela venait ni ce qui se passait, l'immondice qui se tenait sur ses pattes antérieurs releva un peu plus sa tête, elle regarda le Juubi et émit soudainement un hurlement strident de pure haine.

Gaara sembla décontenancé mais il décida de se rapprocher de cette chose pour protéger les quelques shinobis qui était à proximité, Naruto pu voir plus en détail de quoi était constitué cette créature. Il écarquilla des yeux d'horreurs sentant une nausée le prendre il mit son avant-bras devant son visage et ferma ses paupières. Il entendit alors Sakura supplié Gaara de s'éloigner de ça, elle semblait elle aussi incapable de supporter la créature.

Ce que fit ce dernier après avoir éloigné à l'aide de son contrôle du sable les ninjas. La vision de cette chose était juste insupportable, des vers ! Cette choses étaient constitués de vers qui grouillaient sur la surface d'une chaire qui se décomposaient et finissaient en une épaisse fumée obscure puant la putréfaction. Du sang s'échouait sur le sol en grande quantité, sa gueule immense était constituée de dents acérées.

La chose se leva difficilement et se jeta sur le Juubi ce qui surprit tous les ninjas qui avait pensé à un nouvel ennemi. La masse avait alors changé de forme pour engloutir le Juubi qui semblait fondre comme si il était en contact avec l'acide.

Madara avait voulu intervenir mais la créature l'avait capturé à l'aide de sa queue, il fut aspirait par elle et disparut dans la masse brunâtre. Des immondes hurlements avait alors retenti, des hurlements de haine, de souffrance et même de tristesse. Puis comme elle était apparue la chose disparut en emmenant avec elle Madara Uchiwa et le Juubi.

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé avant de remarquer que Sasuke avait disparu lui aussi. Sakura et lui ainsi que d'autres ninjas était partit à sa recherche, mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'une mare de sang a quelque pas de l'apparition de la chose .Ce qui signifiait très certainement sa mort. Karin avait d'ailleurs soutenu cette hypothèse en sanglotant.

Il avait pleuré ce jour-là, pleuré la mort de son meilleur ami et même plus. Sakura lui avait serré la main les larmes aux yeux, elle voulait être forte, elle voulait le réconforter. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et hurla sa douleur.  
>Ce jour-là, la fin de cette guerre se termina par une étoile qui s'éteignit.<p>

Cependant, cette étoile renaquit le jour ou Sasuke apparu devant les portes du village de Konoha. Croyant que c'était un ennemi tous les shinobis s'étaient mis entre l'inconnu caché par un manteau noir et les portes du village. Cet ombre avait levé ses mains d'une pâleur terrifiante et avait abaissé la capuche.

Aucun ninja n'avait osé bouger ou même respiré face au fantôme qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Il semblait fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement mais il était là, après sept ans, il était là vivant devant lui, il n'avait absolument pas changé pensa alors Naruto.

Il s'avança vers lui et passa le bras droit au-dessus de son épaule alors qu'il l'aida à supporter son poids en posant un bras autour de ses hanches maigres, Sasuke avait d'ailleurs grimaçait de douleur mais ne s'était pas plein.

Sakura s'était rapprocher d'eux les larmes aux yeux, elle avait voulu soigner Sasuke mais ce dernier avait repoussé la jeune fille lui disant pour la rassurer qu'il avait besoin de dormir et de manger. Il avait eu envie de protester mais la vois brisé et fatigué de son ami l'en dissuada.

Sasuke était resté une semaine à dormir et se nourrir, ce n'était que les seuls activités qu'il était apte à faire. Et pourtant malgré cette immense fatigue qui l'habitait, son ami arrivait à intimider les anbus qui le surveillaient. C'était vrai que Sasuke terrifiait la plupart des ninjas, il avait disparu happé par cette masse destructive et sept ans après il revenait.

Certain disait que cette chose était en lui et le contrôlait, d'autre que ce n'était qu'un mirage et qu'il prendrait sa vrai forme pour tous les exterminer. Naruto et Sakura s'était mis en colère contre ses rumeurs stupides et infondés mais que Tsunade croyait.

Ils s'étaient engueulés contre l'Hokage ce jour-là, quand peu de temps après que leur ami fut apte à ce déplacé elle avait voulu l'envoyer en prison pour pouvoir mieux le surveiller. Ils avaient trouvé ça cruelle et injuste mais ils n'avaient pas eux leur mot à dire.

Quand son meilleur ami fut alors mené en prison et interrogé pour la première fois, il n'avait dit qu'une phrase pour toute réponse

« Madara Uchiwa et le Juubi sont hors d'état de nuire. »

Il s'était tu ensuite ne répondant a aucune question, cela mis hors d'elle Tsunade. Elle le menaça d'envoyer un ninja lire dans ses pensées. La réaction du jeune homme fut immédiate pour la première fois il avait réveillé ses yeux et son aura était devenu écrasante. Il s'était levé regardant l'Hokage droit dans les yeux lui montrant qu'elle n'avait aucune autorité sur lui et d'une voix grave et rauque il avait répondu

« Faite ça Hokake-sama et vous pourrez préparer votre tombe.»

La dite Hokage avait abattu son poing contre la joue du jeune homme il n'avait pas esquivé car il savait que la cinquième avait compris son message. D'ailleurs elle n'envoya pas de ninja lire dans les pensées du nukenin. Quelques mois furent passés et elle décida de mettre Sasuke sous la surveillance permanente d'anbus quand Naruto n'était pas dans le coin.

Depuis, l'équipe sept avait revit, mais il y avait toujours des pièces du puzzle qui manquait. Où était passé Sasuke ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Tant de question auquel son ami refusait de lui donner des réponses. Il n'avait pas voulu non plus l'emmerder avec ses questions qui de toute façon seraient sans réponse.

Naruto vit son ami fermer sa porte et commencer à descendre les escaliers sans l'attendre.

« Hey teme tu aurais pu m'attendre ! »

Hurla-t-il à l'égard du jeune homme en face de lui, ce dernier s'arrêta mit ses mains dans les poches, et d'une manière désinvolte répondit

« Grouille alors, Usuratonkachi ! »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure or, quitta la rampe en pierre de l'escalier et s'exclama en ronchonnant

« Datebayo. Ne m'appelle pas baka ! Baka »

Sasuke ne répondit rien se sentant déjà fatigué par la compagnie de son compagnon. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la tour du chef de Konoha. Pendant le trajet Sasuke observa le village, il s'était agrandit depuis la dernière où il était partit.

Les chemins en terres cuites étaient toujours identiques, mais le nombre de maisonnettes en bois avaient grandement diminuées, la plupart étaient faites en pierres beaucoup plus imposantes et résistantes que les anciennes.

Les habitations étaient toujours surplombées par l'immense montagne doré ou était gravé dans la roche les quatre visages des précédents chefs du village, leur regard dirigé vers le village montrant à chaque habitant qu'ils étaient sous la protection de leur Hokage qu'ils soient morts ou vifs.

C'était une façon comme une autre de ne pas oublier les anciens ni les racines du village tout en donnant la sensation que ce dernier était protégé par les esprits des anciens chefs. Les habitations étaient d'ailleurs bien cachées et protégés par une immense forêt verdoyante.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux et goûta la liberté de sentir le soleil réchauffer son visage. Il les ouvrit quand il reconnut le chakra de Sakura à quelque mètre d'eux. Elle ne savait pas réellement qu'elle attitude elle devait aborder envers lui. Elle dirigea ses émeraudes vers celles azures et rassurantes de Naruto. Ce dernier lui sourit pour l'encourager à se rapprocher de leur ancien ami d'enfance.

Ce que fit la jeune fille qui le salua timidement, il ne lui répondit qu'à demi-mot. Avant de continuer sa dernière activité, c'est à dire profiter du soleil qui le caressait avec ses doux rayons or. Il n'écouta pas la conversation alors quand il entendit l'abruti lui gueuler dans les oreilles il fut un peu surpris.

« Hn ? »

Demanda-t-il enfin revenu à la réalité.

« Teme ! Tu pourrais répondre à Sakura !»

Hurla de nouveau Naruto mais il se prit une tape sur l'arrière du crâne par son ami. Sakura ria discrètement devant la scène et reposa sa question.

« Sasuke ça te dit qu'après on aille s'entraîner tous les trois ? »

Le jeune homme a la chevelure ébène allait se désister mais son excité de coéquipier se vanta qu'il allait le battre à plate couture. Il soupira et finit par accepter ne voulant pas s'avouer que cela lui avait manqué un peu.

Arrivé devant la porte d'où se tenait le bureau de l'Hokage les deux derniers membres de l'équipe sept les rejoignirent. Naruto ouvrit violemment la porte après avoir salué les retardataires.

« Tsunade baa-chan ! Voilà le rapport de mission. »

Hurla-t-il comme un enfant avant de se baisser soudainement évitant par la même occasion un livre d'un certain poids que venait de lui lancer la dite Baa-chan, une femme a l'apparence plutôt jeune et pourtant d'une cinquantaine d'année, une opulente poitrine, des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisettes. Par contre il ne vit pas venir le poing de Sakura qui s'inclina et obligea Naruto de s'incliner aussi.

« Naruto ! »

Gronda les deux femmes exaspérées par le comportement du jeune homme. Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de brandir le parchemin qui contenait le rapport de mission, il le posa sur le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière le lu en jetant de temps en temps des œillades en direction des onyx qui ne cessaient de la fixer.

Sasuke savait que Sakura n'avait pas oubliés d'écrire sont agressivités envers les nukenins et le faite qu'il avait failli les tuer. Il pouvait sentir les regards de reproche poser sur lui que ce soit ceux de Sakura, Kakashi ou Sai. Même le crétin blond l'observait avec sévérité.

Il se posta contre un mur les mains dans les poches et attendit les reproches de son Hokage. Cette dernière reposa le document en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils blonds, elle soupira mais ce contenta de sourire à l'équipe en déclarant

« Félicitation comme je m'y attendais votre mission est une vrai réussite ! »

Elle ramassa le parchemin sur son bureau et le posa sans douceur sur une pille qui tanguait dangereusement. Elle soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe pendant un moment. Puis regarda les ninjas toujours présents.

« Vous pouvez disposer je vous donnerais votre prochaine mission demain, reposez-vous.»

Sur ses mots ils quittèrent la tour de l'Hokage. Sasuke commença à se diriger vers son appartement mais il senti des regards persistants derrière son dos, sourcil froncé il regarda ses coéquipiers.

« Tu ne veux plus venir t'entraîner avec nous Sasuke ? »

Demanda hésitante sa coéquipière, ce qui l'agaça.

Il tourna ses pas vers eux engendrant pas ce geste des grands sourires. Pendant le trajet, il n'écouta pas le piaillement des deux personnes à ses côtés. Il se laissait doucement emmener dans leur passé commun. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à l'endroit où ils avaient passés le premier test de Kakashi.

Ses onyx regardèrent les trois poteaux, il se souvint alors que Naruto pour avoir tricher c'était retrouvé ligoté. Il voulait réussir l'épreuve, il ne voulait pas la rater car sa vengeance pour son clan en dépendait, il était de son devoir de purifier l'homme qui l'avait salit. Il avait alors donné à manger a Naruto qui était privé de déjeuner.

Il avait dû lui donné la becté de mauvaise grâce étant donné que ses mains étaient elles aussi ligotés. A ses souvenirs un petit sourire apparu, s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ses conflits alors peut-être aurait-il été heureux. Sans doute aurait-il eu une vie comblé.

Soudain il senti un sifflement près de son oreille gauche. Fronçant ses sourcils il vu le kunai qui avait failli le frôler heurter l'écorce, toujours mécontent de cette surprise peu plaisante il dirigea ses orbes colériques vers ceux azurs et rieurs de Naruto.

« Sois pas dans la lune Teme, sinon se sera trop facile.»  
>Il vit à côté du jeune homme aux yeux célestes Sakura lever ses émeraudes aux ciels. Un sourire arrogant apparu alors sur ses lèvres.<p>

« Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? Alors que tu ne sais même pas ou tu poses tes affaires usuratonkachi. »

Naruto se mit à cette phrase à rougir et baragouina comme un enfant en hurlant. Sasuke lui rendit alors la pareil et le Kunai cette fois-ci frôla la joue du jeune homme provocant une légère entaille sur la joue du garçon.

« Teme ! »

Hurla la victime du Kunai en se jetant sur son camarade. Il fit les signes du multi-clonage, Sasuke haussa ses sourcils de surprise par cette attaque s'attendant à une meilleure technique mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il sorti Kusanagi de son fourreau et laissa la foudre lécher la lame. Il sauta pour atteindre une certaine distances entre lui et lui clones puis lança un courant électrique paralysant et détruisant les clones un par un.

Une fois qui n'en resta qu'un il jugea que c'était le vrai. Il atterrit au sol et fonça sur celui-ci dans un combat de corps à corps. Le jeune homme a la chevelure blonde sentant qu'il commençait à perdre l'avantage utilisa un rasengan qui obligea son ami à faire un bond de plusieurs mètres pour l'éviter mais malheureusement pas assez vite son épaule gauche était éraflé.

Sasuke ignora la douleur et utilisa sa main droite pour créer un mille oiseaux. Sakura s'éloigna un peu plus jugeant que le combat devenait plus dangereux. Les deux jeunes hommes firent rencontrer leurs techniques dans une assourdissante onde de choc. Les amis se retrouvèrent a l'opposé mais l'un avait maintenant les yeux jaunes verts avec une pupille à la verticale et l'autre une armure pourpre a forme humaine.

Ce fut en premier Naruto qui fonça sur son ami il fit réapparaître un rasengan plus puissant cette fois-ci. Il le lança en direction de son partenaire de combat mais le bouclier trop puisant fit disparaître l'attaque. Ce dernier refit apparaître sa précédente attaque mais cette fois au lieu que cela ressemble à une orbe, la technique avait la forme d'un shuriken. Il balança sa nouvelle attaque contre le susanoo. Mais le bouclier resta intacte Naruto s'apprêta à refaire une technique plus puissante quand Sasuke impatient lui dit.

« Naruto, arrête d'insister utilise Kyubi. »

Légèrement vexé il fronça ses sourcils mais écouta son ami jugeant que seul Kurama pouvait égaliser la puissance de ce gardien. Il sentit alors un chakra or l'abritait, il regarda ses mains qui disparaissaient sous cette masse lumineuse et lui donna la forme de pattes griffus au lieu de ses membres.

Ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre avec une telle puissance qu'une immense vague de poussière s'éleva dans le ciel. Sasuke évita de justesse grâce à flammes noires le violent coup de queue de son coéquipier et le blessa en même temps.

Cependant Naruto allongea son bras avec le chakra et heurta brusquement Sasuke qui tomba lourdement au sol. Son corps rebondit à plusieurs reprises contre la terre abrupte et couvert de roche de diverse taille, il se cogna alors durement contre un arbre mais son bouclier le protégea encore d'une éventuelle blessure.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène soupira de soulagement. Quand il vit la chute plutôt impressionnante qu'il venait de faire. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que son adversaire fonça de nouveau sur lui avec deux rasengans dans la main. Sasuke prit appui contre l'arbre et sauta au moment où Naruto arriva à sa hauteur.

Une fois au-dessus du garçon a l'aura doré, il fit des gestes d'une rapidité impressionnante gonfla sa poitrine et tel un dragon il cracha une flamme d'une puissance destructrice. Sachant très bien que cela n'arrêtera pas son coéquipier il envoya une flèche de son susanoo en direction de l'endroit où était Naruto.

Sasuke atterrit un peu plus loin des flammes qui léchaient les arbres aux alentours. Il se prépara à contrer son ami qui avait usé beaucoup d'énergie à se protéger des flammes et de la flèche. Sasuke pour se reposer lui aussi fit disparaître son gardien.

Il se retourna rapidement et bloqua le pied de Naruto, mais n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot le jeune homme blond envoya un clone attaquer son adversaire dans son angle mort. Sasuke sentit le clone se diriger derrière lui, il repoussa brusquement le pied qu'il tenait toujours de sa main et posa deux doigts ensanglantés contre son poignet droit.

Plusieurs Kunais se dirigea alors vers les clones et les fit disparaître, entouré d'un nuage de fumé Sasuke réveilla une nouvelle fois ses yeux pour suivre plus facilement les mouvements de son adversaire. Il contra plusieurs coups de poing et pied de clones ayant les yeux de grenouille indiquant que Naruto attendait le moment propice pour l'attaquer avec sa plus puissante technique.

Sasuke concentré dans son combat fut surpris par un affaissement du sol sous son pied gauche déséquilibré il ne put se protéger du coup que le vrai Naruto alla lui mettre. Il vit avec stupeur le rasengan se rapprocher de lui, il serra les dents et déclencha un peu tard son susanoo.

Sasuke se retrouva allongé au sol surplombé par Naruto, ce dernier le regarda avec fierté ricanant bêtement.

« Usuratonkashi, lèves-toi ! »

Gronda le perdant, l'abruti blond se leva alors s'apercevant de la position dans laquelle il était. Il se retourna vers Sakura et s'exclama fièrement a cette dernière qu'il avait gagnait, mais son amie sembla plutôt inquiète et il suivit la direction des émeraudes.

Sasuke était accroupit tremblant légèrement il tenait fermement son abdomen. Une grimace de douleur à peine distincte apparaissait sur son visage. Soucieux, il se rapprocha de son ami et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Oh Teme qu'es ce que t'as ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas trop concentré sur sa respiration pour essayer de diminuer la douleur de son ventre. Il senti les mains de Sakura s'approcher de lui pour le soigné mais les repoussa. Il essaya lentement de ce remettre debout mais la douleur était trop puissante et il se recroquevilla de nouveau.

Il entendit Naruto s'énerver contre lui qui ne voulait pas se faire soigner par Sakura. Mais en cet instant il ne fallait qu'elle s'approche de lui pour utiliser son chakra. Il devait juste comme à chaque fois respirer et attendre que la crise passe, crise causé par cette imbécile qui avait touché avec son rasengan son seul point faible. Il avait fait apparaître Susanoo trop tard et son corps avait ressenti le choc même si normalement il ne lui aurait pas causé une telle souffrance maintenant c'était différent.

« Putain Teme ! Arrête de faire ton fière et laisse Sakura te soigner. »

Naruto allait le prendre par le col mais son amie l'arrêta elle se mit entre les deux garçons.

« Tu y as été vachement fort, sérieux foncé sur lui avec un rasengan tu voulais le tuer ? »

Le disputa-t-elle, cependant elle se retourna vers son autre coéquipier et fronça ses sourcils. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi agonisant avec ce type d'attaque, il était beaucoup plus résistant alors pourquoi soudainement il était plié en deux ? Elle allait l'interroger mais ce dernier se leva avec un peu difficulté.

« Usuratonkashi, tu as eu un coup de chance ne sois pas aussi fière de toi ! »

Naruto montra qu'il n'était pas dupe mais ne voulut pas pour autant se disputer contre son ami surtout quand il était dans cette état de faiblesse. Il répondit alors comme un enfant a sa réplique. Sakura leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Elle demanda malgré tout si Sasuke voulait se faire examiner ce dernier répondit sèchement non.

Sasuke décida de partir quelques minutes après la fin du combat. Mais au moment de partir il entendit le jeune homme aux céleste l'apostrophait.

« Teme, Ichikaru a toute ! »

Le garçon aux yeux onyx n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'autre était partit. Il ronchonna un peu et se dirigea chez lui, une fois dans la salle d'eau et la porte fermé il enleva son tee shirt et ouvrit le robinet ou un jet d'eau glacé fouetta sa peau opaline.

Il ferma ses yeux sentant la douleur disparaître progressivement il se laissa alors glisser contre la cabine de douche. Lentement il toucha le sol froid et carrelé de la douche il se sentit enfin bien. Les jambes baignant dans le liquide limpide il respira l'air froid détendant sa chair et ses muscles fatigué par cette journée.

Il se releva et sortit de la douche prit une serviette essuya sa peau endolorie, il entra dans sa chambre prit un rouleau de bandage et décida de l'enrouler sur son abdomen. Il le fit avec un peu de difficulté quand il devait serrer à chaque passage réveillant la douleur précédemment ressenti. Il serra les dents après qu'il est dû faire un nœud pour que la bande tienne.

Une fois cela finit il s'échoua sur son lit et ne bougea plus voulant ainsi récupéré un peu de force qu'il avait perdu dans cette activité. Mais sachant qu'une certaine personne allait l'emmerder dans peu de temps, il quitta son lit et enfila un tee shirt bordeaux légèrement échancré devant en cercle.

Ce qui le surprit de la part de ce tee shirt c'est quand il le mit et à quel point il était prêt du corps. Sans vraiment réfléchir à l'apparence qu'il donnait il prit un pantalon noir et ses bonnes vielles sandales de ninja.

A peine fut-il prêt qu'il entendit son coéquipier taper comme un force-nez sur la porte d'entrée. N'ayant pas fermé cette dernière il invita Naruto a rentré ce que fit se dernier assez hésitant, vue qu'il n'avait jamais été autorisé à rentrer chez son ami, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'appartement était plutôt petit, quand il pénétra à l'intérieur il put distinguer en face un petit salon blanc composé d'un canapé contre le mur en face une petite table basse brune, a l'opposé une bibliothèque noir. Il tourna ses yeux à gauche et vit derrière le petit mur, une cuisinière sombre ouverte sur le salon. L'appartement sentait l'ordre et la propreté, ce qui mit un peu plus mal à l'aise le nouveau venu. Il décida de s'installer sur le canapé et d'attendre son ami qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire attendre, alors qu'il avait horreur de ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sasuke arriva dans le salon ou était installé son camarade il le vit lire plusieurs rouleaux ou contenaient différentes techniques ce qui l'amusa. Naruto voulait toujours montrer sa valeur auprès de lui en apprenant ou inventant des techniques farfelu ou puissante. Cependant, il s'était peu à peu calmé s'apercevant qu'il l'égalisait enfin.

« Usuratonkachi, ces techniques sont interdites. »

L'idiot heureux releva sa tête du parchemin quand il entendit la voix familière de son meilleur ami, ses yeux s'attardèrent sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte sur le corps fort et musclé de son coéquipier. Il resta subjugué par la sensualité que dégageait le jeune homme en face de lui. Il finit par oublier ce que venait de lui dire son camarade tellement il se sentait attiré par l'homme en face de lui.

Sasuke voyant que l'idiot en face de lui le regardait d'une manière bien suspicieuse et dérangeante à son goût il le rappela.

Naruto sursauta et se mit à rougir honteux d'avoir été pendant quelques secondes attirés par son meilleur ami. Cependant il ne laissa pas à Sasuke le temps de le questionner qu'il se releva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres sans pour autant regarder son camarade dans les yeux.

« Grouille Teme j'ai faim moi ! »

Sasuke légèrement agacé donna une tape derrière le crâne de l'abruti avant de répliquer d'un air taquin.

« On serait partit si tu n'étais pas resté bêtement à m'admirer. »

Naruto à l'entente de la phrase de son ami il se retourna violemment pour lui faire, ses joues se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rubis et il balbutia pitoyablement.

« Te...Teme, arrête de dire des conneries... D'ailleurs tu n'es pas si beau ! »

C'est sous le sourire amusé de Sasuke et le regard fuyant de son ami qu'il partir vers Ichikaru.  
>Le jeune homme aux yeux onyx ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur tout le long du chemin et ce malgré les regards terrifiés des villageois qu'il croisait.<p>

Comme à son habitude Naruto prit plusieurs bol de ramen et lui pas grand-chose, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'appétit à cause de la douleur qui lui étreignait ses entrailles. Il se contenta alors d'écouter les bavardages de son voisin et d'observer les alentours.

Il crut d'ailleurs voir Karin, elle était apparemment devenue une ninja de Konoha à part entière. Il n'avait pas été surpris, par contre que Juugo est aussi intégré le village l'avait un peu rendu perplexe.  
>Surtout quand il apprit que c'était Naruto qui l'avait remplacé et empêché Juugo de se laisser envahir par son autre lui. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître Juugo avait de suite fait confiance à Naruto, sans doute que sa mort l'avait touché plus que ce qu'il pensait.<p>

Quand a son coéquipier Suigestu il était partit a la recherche des épéistes et réaliser ainsi son rêve.  
>C'était un bel avenir que c'était créé ces anciens équipiers et cela le réjouissait quand il y pensait. Il avait failli les privé ce futur et les avaient embarqué devant la mort.<p>

Il avait vraiment changé avant il ne souciait que de lui mais maintenant il était soulagé de voir qu'ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortie que ce soit ses compagnons de la team 7 ou celle de Taka anciennement appelé Hebi.

« Salut Naruto ! »

S'exclama un homme dont sa voie lui semblait quelque peu familière, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir toutes ses anciennes connaissances. Il tourna ses orbes dans la même direction que ses homologues, il fut assez étonné de revoir son ancien professeur Iruka. Ce dernier lui tendit un doux sourire quand il le vit. Ce qui était bizarre pour Sasuke depuis qu'il était revenu il n'avait eu le droit qu'à des regards de reproche.

« Sasuke, je suis ravi de te revoir. Tu as vraiment changé ! Alors comment ça se passe à Konoha ? »

Le jeune homme pour toute réponse quitta ses yeux pour observer les alentours avant de dire d'un ton lointain.

« Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. »

Le jeune homme les yeux dans le vague reconnu une silhouette bien reconnaissable, un petit sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès de son ancien sensei et de de son coéquipier.

Il se faufila discrètement faisant en sorte de caché son chakra. Il se rapprocha et dès que sa cible fut isolé il la tira par le bras avec une telle violence qu'ils disparurent de la foule en quelques secondes. Sasuke plaqua sauvagement le torse de sa proie contre un petit mur d'une ruelle sombre et vide de personne.

La victime un peu sonné reconnu cependant son agresseur, il se mordre les lèvres quand il se sentit de plus en plus excité par le souffle chaud qui frôlait sa peau rosée et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il voulut pourtant se dégager mais il sentit le genou de Sasuke s'insinuer entre ses jambes, monté pour heurter avec provocation son entre jambe.

Un petit glapissement d'anticipation franchit ses lèvres et il se maudit de s'être mit à gémir. Maintenant Sasuke ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira par tant d'impuissance face à ce gamin qui dégageait un tel sex-appeal que même si il était amoureux d'un autre il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui.

« Izumo déjà excité ? »

Chuchota le prédateur à l'oreille de son compagnon. Ce dernier grogna contre lui en le traitant de gamin arrogant ce qui le fit légèrement rire. Izumo se retourna totalement quand il l'entendit et rencontra une expression que très peu de personne était amène de voir.  
>Il posa sa main fasciné par cette expression ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre encore plus désirant aux yeux de Sasuke qui posa ses lèvres contre les siennes sans aucune tendresse.<p>

Izumo le repoussa doucement il n'aimait quand le jeune homme l'embrassait, non pas que son baiser était inconfortable, mais il y avait tant de désespoir de colère et de souffrance dans cette échange que ça le déboussolait.

Sasuke n'était même pas conscient qu'il transmettait ses sentiments quand il embrassait en fait c'était inconscient. Il l'avait d'ailleurs plutôt mal prit la première fois qu'Izumo avait évité ses lèvres pensant que s'était un rejet il s'était énervé, et insista pour savoir quel était le problème.

Alors il l'avait expliqué à son jeune compagnon que ces baisers était emplie de tristesse, Sasuke n'avait rien dit et était partit de chez Izumo. Depuis ils en avaient plus reparlé et le jeune homme évitait ses lèvres.

« J'en ai envi maintenant, Izumo. »

Marmonna Sasuke a son oreille absolument pas refroidit par le rejet qu'il venait de recevoir. Il entendit l'homme en face de lui soupirer de bien être quand il descendit langoureusement sa main vers les fesses de son compagnon.

Mais ce dernier bloqua l'avancée de la main du jeune homme et changea de position poussant violemment Sasuke contre le mur et se retrouva devant ce dernier. Un sourire énigmatique agrandit ses lèvres fines et couleur pèches intrigant son amant.

« Je ne peux le faire aujourd'hui je pars dans une heure pour une grosse mission, alors vue que toi tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire étant donné ton appétit sexuelle je vais te faire une petite gâterie. »

A ses mots Izumo toujours en fixant les onyx embrumés de plaisir descendit lentement et sensuellement vers l'aine de son compagnon. Toujours avec cette lenteur il baissa le pantalon de ninja que porté son partenaire.

Le tissu glissa et atterrit aux chevilles de Sasuke ce dernier respirait presque haletant par l'attente du plaisir qu'il allait ressentir. Il ne quitta pas des yeux l'homme à ses pieds s'excitant encore plus à la vue de son compagnon proche de sa virilité réveiller.

Izumo l'effleura ses lèvres au début puis les appuya un peu plus contre la bosse dans le boxer seul tissu entre lui et l'objet de ses convoitises. Il entendit un grognement certainement d'impatience de la part de jeune homme. Cela le fit sourire et il décida finalement de délivrer l'aine de son partenaire, doucement le dernier tissu tomba.

Il regarda Sasuke qui c'était un peu cambrer pour lui faciliter la tâche et le fixait toujours de ses yeux désireux. Il caressa de sa langue la hampe fièrement dressé devant lui, sa langue suivait les veines qui parcouraient l'organe. Puis il arriva de nouveau au gland qu'il prit avec une lenteur exagéré entre ses lèvres.

Sasuke se mit à trembler littéralement quand il sentit l'organe humide le parcourir de cette façon si indécente et provocatrice. Sa tête se rejeta plusieurs fois en arrière et des gémissements à peine étouffé se faisaient entendre.

Il crut jouir quand son compagnon le prit entièrement dans sa cavité buccale. Il sentit les va vient de cette grotte humide contre sa hampe et sa langue s'appuyait de temps à autre contre son gland prêt à exploser.

Ses onyx ne quittaient pourtant pas l'homme des yeux fasciné par la vue qu'il avait. Izumo avait les yeux avides de plaisirs qui l'observaient et semblaient rire de ses réactions à chaque coup de langue sur sa virilité. Il avait ses lèvres devenu rouge et gonflé par les frottements que causait la fellation le rendant encore plus attirant.

Izumo serra de plus en plus la hampe dans sa cavité, et caressa les bourses du jeune homme. Il le sentit de plus en plus tremblant d'excitation d'ailleurs du pré-sperme coulait lentement le long de l'aine l'homme décida de nettoyer le liquide blanchâtre avec sa langue et repris sa précédente activité en prenant en entier le sexe. Il accéléra le mouvement sentant que la main de Sasuke le forçait à aller plus vite ce qu'il fit.

Le jeune homme se sentait proche de la délivrance et suivi les mouvements de son amant avec ses hanches, il sentit un anneau de chair se resserrer et il émit un gémissement de pur plaisir. Ses genoux lâchèrent de fatigue et il tomba lourdement au sol essoufflé.

Il essuya du bout de ses doigts un peu le visage d'Izumo qui avait avalé sa semence. Ce dernier lécha taquin les doigts de Sasuke ce qui eut le don d'exciter de nouveau le jeune homme. Mais Izumo se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux de son compagne qui ronchonna par contre ce geste.

« J'y vais gamin arrogant. »

Dit Izumo en ricanant face à la nouvelle coiffure très peu sexy de son partenaire

«Hn, lut. »

Répondit ce dernier en le regardant s'en aller. Sasuke se rhabilla et se dirigea vers chez lui pour étudier quelques nouvelles techniques qu'il voulait mettre au point ou améliorer. Il entra chez lui prit une douche pour nettoyer les traces de sa dernière activité et s'assit sur son canapé en lisant un de ses parchemins.

Inconsciemment il caressa la chevalière qu'il avait à son annuaire gauche, il soupira et espéra que demain il aurait une meilleure mission. Il ne vit pas l'heure passer et se dirigea dans sa cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose.

Une fois cela fait il se décida à ce coucher, il regarda l'astre lunaire qui illuminait sa chambre. Il pensa à cette journée qui était semblable aux autres depuis un mois. Une journée qui résumait un peu sa vie à Konoha.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Ombre descendit des cieux

Une couleur plus claire que les autres apparu au loin s'approchant d'elle lentement, l'éblouissant d'abord et l'entourant de ses fils d'une clarté envoûtante. Cette chose semblait vouloir l'étreindre dans sa beauté bienveillante.

Elle ne se débâti pas trop fasciné par cette étrangeté qui l'entouré. Elle essaya d'atteindre le cœur de ce phénomène mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle regarda alors intrigué les mouvements réguliers que faisaient ses filaments comme si elles dansaient en rythme guidé par une mélodie que seule cette être entendait.

La créature se rapprocha soudainement un peu plus, recouvrant même le sol dure et abrupte sur le quelle elle était. Progressivement elle vit le plafond sombre et caverneux disparaître et engloutit par cette merveille, cependant elle était consciente que s'était elle qui fut aspirée par cette chose. Elle se laissa pourtant emmené dans le sein de la créature se laissant un peu plus disparaître en elle.

Elle senti le sol sous elle devenir de plus en plus doux et souple. Mais brusquement elle eut l'impression d'être entouré par rien, comme si elle se trouvait dans le néant absolut. Elle eut mal, mal par cette clarté cette chose qui était d'une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

Elle supposa que c'était ce qu'elle avait entendu dans des contes, la lumière... Qu'elle magnifique teinte était ce. Elle essaya de l'effleurer ne serait ce qu'un peu mais elle n'avait aucune consistance. Elle semblait tombé dans cette immensité mais elle n'en était pas sure car elle n'était entouré que par elle.

Pourtant dans cette lumière immaculé elle vit un étrange cercle doré étalait ses rayons sur elle. Elle ressenti alors une légèrement douleur et des pigmentations artificielles de plusieurs tons illumina la lumière pure. Laissant apparaître un jeu de lumière entre la clarté, l'argent et l'azur. Si la deuxième teinte disparu plutôt rapidement la troisième s'intensifia.

L'immensité immaculé laissa alors place a une merveilleuse couleur. Une couleur d'un bleu si profond si illuminé qu'elle fut comme aspiré par cette matière. Elle essaya de caressa cette nouvelle créature mai en vain elle semblait elle aussi intouchable.

Le temps sembla avancé et d'étrange sensation l'abrita. Le premier fut se sentiment inconfortable de chute, de ne pas sentir un obstacle se mettre sous elle. D'être emporté sans pouvoir se débattre d'être emmené et guidé par une force incontrôlable.

Le deuxièmes se manifesta par cette sensation de manque, elle voulait que cet anneau doré la caresse, car quand c'était le cas elle se sentait mieux. Mais cette étrange impression apparaissait seulement quand un souffle assez puissant l'enserrait.

Son touché qui s'était éteint par le néant qui l'entourait se réveilla quand une étrange matière écru s'approcha d'elle. Elle passa d'ailleurs a travers cette nouvelle créature qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Étrangement elle était maintenant entouré d'humidité, il n'y avait pas d'eau mais elle savait que cette chose contenait ce liquide.

D'ailleurs l'étrangeté se fit plus nombreuse dans l'azur qui la baignait. Elle plongea un peu plus dans ses brumes écrus flottant tels des navires vaguant dans un océan céleste. Elle comprit alors que ce spectacle merveilleux au quelle elle assistait se nommait le ciel.

La sensation de chute diminua et elle sentit enfin un sol étrange l'effleuré puis l'entouré entièrement. La terre sur lequel elle était été glissant, instable sa couleur doré l'intrigua et elle caressa la matière particulière auquel elle avait a faire.

Cette nouvelle terre semblait couverte de fin rochet devenu poussière par le mystérieux anneau de lumière. Elle put le contemplait pendant quelques minutes avant que ce dernier timide ne se cache derrière ces brumes ivoires.

La beauté de ce lieu ne lui fit pourtant pas oubliée ce qu'elle était... Elle regarda l'horizon avec curiosité il semblait tremblé de terreur comme si il savait qu'elle immondice elle était. Peut être que c'était une sorte de signal qui avertissait les êtres de ce monde que l'ombre descendit des cieux.

…...

L'homme de trente cinq ans arriva avec son coéquipier au village de Suna en pleine journée ensoleillé, les habitants le saluèrent heureux de voir des ninjas de Konoha toujours près a protégé et aider leur village.

Izumo se sentait fière d'appartenir au village de Konoha qu'il chérissait et aimé, après tout si il était devenu ninja c'était pour protéger sa patrie. Alors malgré la fatigue du voyage il salua poliment les villageois. Cependant si pour lui ça le rendait heureux d'être aussi bien accueillit il entendit son partenaire ronchonner.

Izumo soupira fatigué par le comportement de son ami.

« Kotetsu arrête de râler ! »

Ce dernier se retourna vers son compagnon d'arme

« Comment peux tu être aussi calme alors qu'on a marché pendant des heures sous une chaleur insupportable et ne même pas être capable de se reposer ne se serais ce qu'un peu ? »

Le ninjas au cheveux lisse soupira une nouvelle foie dépité par l'attitude désinvolte de son camarade. Il allait répliqué quand Temari no subaku les accueilli le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes arrivé plus rapidement qu'on le pensait. J'imagine que le voyage a du être éprouvant Sala montre leur ou ils résideront le temps de leur mission. »

Une jeune femme au court cheveux noirs comme la nuit apparu, elle leur adressa un magnifique regard amicale et tendit un timide sourire aux nouveaux ninjas.

« Bien Temari-sama. »

A ses mots ils saluèrent la sœur aînée du Kazekage, et suivirent la ninja de suna. Izumo sentit le regard de Kotetsu il l'interrogea silencieusement ne comprenant pas ce que voulait lui dire son ami. Cependant il sut quand il vit les joues devenir écarlates quand les yeux de Kotetsu glissa sur le corps gracieux de la femme.

Izumo leva les yeux aux ciels décontenancé par le comportement de son coéquipier. Il regarda la femme devant lui et ne lui trouva rien d'extraordinaire. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait trouvé de si merveilleux a cette femelle.

A cette instant plus que tout il voulait sentir les bras réconfortants de Sasuke, non pas qu'il soit amoureux du jeune homme mais contrairement a lui l'élut de son cœur préféré faire la cour a des idiotes de gonzesses. Il avait alors besoins de montrer qu'il pouvait plaire même si ce n'était pas la bonne personne.

Comment en étaient ils déjà arrivés a cette relation tous les deux ? Ah oui, il se rappelait, c'était encore du a une mission ingrate que leur avait donné leur Hokage. Sans discuté il avait exécuté sa mission alors que Kotetsu avait hurler qu'il était hors de question pour lui de surveiller la santé de se traître. Malgré ces hurlements Kotetsu avait du garder un œil sur le déserteur.

Mais a chaque fois que c'était son tour de garde il semblait de plus mauvais poil que d'habitude, il avait essayé a plusieurs reprises de le calmer. Puis un jour fatigué et excédé de son aveuglement, non en faite il lui répété sans cesse que lui il était là a faire la mission avec lui qu'il ne se retrouvait pas seul avec le traître. Mais son ami semblait sans moqué complètement continuant de se plaindre et de draguer devant lui les infirmières.

Il s'était sentit tellement mal que sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le malade avait comprit la situation. Alors après une énième dispute ou il avait murmuré a l'homme qu'il aimait

« Tu ne comprend rien. »

Il avait senti des bras l'enlaçaient. Il avait sursauté et était tombé face a deux onyx dont différent panel d'émotion l'abritait. Envoûté par ce regard il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit et avait pris le premier geste de réconfort a son égard. Ils avaient couchés ensembles ce soir là et heureusement pour eux aucune infirmière ni ninjas n'était rentré dans la pièce.

Depuis ce jour une étrange relation c'était créé entre eux une sorte de dépendance, l'un ayant besoins de se sentir un peu aimé et l'autre avait un besoins impertinent d'oublier dans ses étreintes souvent sauvages.

Il se souvint de la question que Sasuke lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient partagé leur couche.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Ce n'était pas une question de curiosité ni même une interrogation qui réclamé une réponse, non c'était juste une sorte de déduction que Sasuke avait eut a cet instant et qu'il l'avait émis a voix haute. Pour toute réponse il avait pleuré, cela faisait tellement d'année qu'il n'avait pas montré sa faiblesse devant quelqu'un même Kotetsu ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état misérable.

Il n'aurait jamais crus qu'il se mettrait autant a nu devant lui Uchiwa Sasuke et pourtant il lui avait montré toute sa peine, sa fatigue et son désespoir. Il lui avait alors fait l'amour encore et encore comme pour l'empêcher de pleurer.

Depuis, il allait le retrouvé pour avoir un peu de cette affection que Kotetsu ne pourrait jamais lui donné. Il n'avait plus montré sa tristesse au jeune homme mais ce dernier savait très bien que quant il lui réclamait de le faire amoureusement, de l'embrasser, de lui tendre des gestes doux. C'est qu'au fond de lui il avait besoins de se sentir attirant et aimé.

Il se mordit ses lèvres quand il vu a quel point il était faible. Il avait trente cinq ans bon sang il n'était plus un gamin naïf qui avait besoins d'un câlin pour arrêter d'être triste. Il soupira encore ce qui lui valut d'attiré l'attention de l'homme qui l'aimé il secoua la tête de droite a gauche lui signalant qu'il n'y avait rien.

Sala les fit tourné a gauche et leur indiqua que leur appartement était au troisième étage. Bien entendu avant de partir Kotetsu demanda a la jeune femme si elle voulait se voir, cette dernière ricana gentiment et lui montra une alliance. Ce geste fit décomposé sur place la mine du jeune homme plus si jeune que cela. Pour une foie Izumo apprécia la jeune femme qui devait avoir cinq de moins qu'eux. Elle lui adressa cependant un regard plutôt lubrique qui le dégoûta et il se dépêcha de rentré dans la chambre de l'hôtel en tirant a sa suite son obsédé de partenaire.

Une foie arrivé dans la pièce ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre constitué d'une petite salle de bain. Être dans la même pièce pour dormir avec celui qu'il aimait aurait pu être une aubaine mais malheureusement pour lui, il vit son ami mettre une certaine distance entre leur couchage.

Mais il ne dit rien préfèrent faire semblant.

« Dommage qu'elle soit mariée elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses yeux gris, tu trouves pas ? »

Izumo haussa négligemment ses épaules et prit le rouleau ou était leur ordre de mission.

« Au lieu de te préoccupés de ça on devrait plutôt se concentré sur la mission que Hokage-sama nous a donné tu ne crois pas ? »

Déclara-t-il d'un ton un peu sec mais Kotetsu ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Ah ouai tu as raison, alors c'est quoi notre mission ? Pour une foie qu'elle nous fait sortir de Konoha en urgence en plus ça doit être important non ? »

Izumo posa le parchemin et répondit les sourcils froncés

« Ça semble. »

Il relit l'ordre de mission puis en fit un résumé a son ami tout en le rangeant dans un endroit sure.

« Hokague-sama nous demande d'accompagner des chercheurs d'eau de suna a rechercher des puits d'eau dans la zone la plus aride du désert et de les protégés des éventuelles attaques de rebelles ou de sauvages.»

Izumo vit son ami froncé ses sourcils montrant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Pourquoi irions nous chercher des puits d'eau alors qu'il y a pas longtemps on nous a demandé de faire les comptes sur les différentes ressources qui manquaient ou non aux villages. Le résultat avait été positive dans tout les pays aucun d'eux ne manquaient de quoi que ce soit alors pourquoi Suna ferait ce type d'exploration, dangereuse qui plus est ? »

L'homme aux cheveux lisse et un masque sur son menton se mordilla la lèvre supérieur face a la réflexion de son ami. C'est vrai ça pourquoi Suna avait soudainement besoins de plus de réserve d'eau. Il y avait un loup caché dans cette histoire surtout que l'ordre de l'Hokage n'expliquait absolument pas la raison de cette mission.

Les seules moments ou les villages avaient besoins de faire des réserves de se type c'était soit pour se préparé d'une catastrophe soit et cela était beaucoup plus plausible se préparé pour une imminente guerre. A cette réflexion ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son partenaire ils pensaient tous les deux a la même chose.

Quelque chose de terrible se préparer et personne ne le savait a part les cinq kages.

…...

En haut de la tour des Hokages a Konoha, Tsunade se mit a réfléchir elle soupira encore ne sachant pas vraiment qu'elle solution apporter a ce village. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Shizune qui du hurler le nom de la femme pour la faire réagir.

« Que ce passe-t-il Shizune ? »

Demanda-t-elle en sursautant.

Cette dernière soupira et ce mit a coté de son ami en lisant la demande d'aide d'urgence de se village.

« Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de solution a leur problème, a ce que je vois. »

chuchota-elle en serrant un peu plus le cochon de Tsunade Tonton.

La femme aux noisettes soupira fatigué.

« Depuis cette alliance j'ai de plus en plus de cas comme ça. Et moi qui pensais que cette alliance allait diminuer la criminalité mais ça semble tout le contraire. Ces déserteurs semblent en plus particulièrement dangereux et lié a... »

S'exclama-t-elle irrité par ce nouveau problème

« Il faudrait que j'envoie des ninjas assez puissant pour mettre a bout ce groupe de rebelle mais il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la situation actuelle... »

Continua-t-elle dans son monologue tout en croisant ses doigts et poser sa tête dessus pendant son discours. Shizune hocha machinalement la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Il y a peut être une solution mais je doute que cela vous plaise Tsunade-sama. »

La plus âgé des femmes fit un geste a la plus jeune de continuer.

« Vous pourriez envoyé la team 7 pour réglé ce problème et donné un ordre secret a Sasuke Uchiwa d'éliminer tous les ninjas. Non seulement du fait que vous ayez envoyé Naruto Uzumaki vous assurez une preuve de votre préoccupation pour ce village et les habitants se sentiront aimé et protégé. Mais en plus par la présence de Uchiwa Sasuke vous pouvez être assuré que ce groupe de rebelle sera exterminé sans état d'âme et donc aucun risque de fuite. Je pense que c'est la meilleure des solutions vous faite ainsi deux pierres un coup. »

A la fin de son explication Shizune se mordit la lèvre inférieur bien sure que Tsunade avait du pensé a cette solution mais envoyé l'Uchiwa hors des frontières de Konoha était trop dangereux. Elle sursauta cependant quand Tsunade hurla de joie.

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Merci Shizune tu m'es vraiment une assistante grandiose. »

S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui demandé de convoquer l'équipe 7.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Sai se retrouvèrent devant le chef du village attendant les ordres de cette dernière et surtout la nouvelle mission. Tsunade sembla cependant attendre leur ancien professeur pour expliquer les instructions.

Il arriva légèrement confus et s'excusa auprès de l'hokage mais ayant perdu trop de temps elle le coupa et posa sur son bureau face aux ninjas une carte et un rouleau. Ils s'avancèrent un peu pour voir ce qui était indiqué a cette dernière.

Tsunade posa son doigt sur un endroit bien précis de la carte.

« Vous irez ici a Tsume, c'est un petit village qui a des difficultés a cause du haut taux de criminalités. Nous devons les aidés c'est pour cela que je vous envois là bas, Chacun avez une mission spécifique, Sakura tu leur apporteras ton savoir en tant que ninjas médecin. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et répondit

« Bien Hokage-sama. »

La patriarche continua

« Vous deux Sai et Naruto je compte sur vous pour nettoyer les rues de ces criminelles et d'entraîner un minimum ses hommes et femmes incapable de se défendre en aidant aussi le dirigeant a reprendre sa place et gouverné correctement sur son pays. Naruto ta bienveillance et ton empathie sera d'une grande aide pour rassurer et redonner espoir aux villageois ils ont besoins de quelqu'un de ton calibre. Sai ta discrétion sera très utile pour surveiller et tuer en cas d'urgence ce qui menace le gouvernement.

Quand a toi Sasuke prend cela pour un test, le moindre écart et tu seras expatrié avec une dizaine d'Anbu. N'oublie pas que tu es toujours sous la surveillance de tes coéquipiers. Néanmoins pour cette mission-ci je pense que vous n'aurez pas le temps de surveiller Sasuke donc cette charge est laissé a Kakashi. »

Les ninjas hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, Tsunade se recula dans sa chaise.

« Des question ? Non ? bon vous partez en urgence préparé vos affaire maintenant soyez prêt a partir dans deux heures. »

« Bien Hokage-sama. »

S'exclamèrent-ils en se dispersant.

Cependant Sasuke réapparut et resta sachant que l'Hokage n'avait pas finit avec lui. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil de surprise elle contait le convoqué plus tard mais apparemment le jeune homme avait comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle soupira débité par l'intelligence du garçon.

« Je contais te convoqués plus tard mais bon puis que tu es revenus par toi même je vais te parler de ta mission secrète. Sache avant tout que si tu parles de tes coéquipiers de cette mission tu seras immédiatement considéré comme un traître. Personne je dis bien personne ne doit être au courant ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de répondre.

« Oui, Hokage-sama. Je comprend l'importance de cette mission , laissez moi faire mes preuves et vous montrez ma loyauté envers le village de Konoha. »

La femme d'une soixantaines d'années sourit face a la réplique du ninjas devant elle.

« C'est ce que je voulait t'entendre dire. Bien voici ton ordre de mission secrète une foie que tu l'auras lu il brûlera. »

Sasuke prit le parchemin que lui tendit la femme d'age mure, il allait partir mais il fut appelé par Tsunade.

« Sasuke, ne cherche pas a savoir ou tu n'imagines même pas les risques immenses que tu pourrais subir... »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce. Shizune qui était restée a l'écart s'approcha de son ami et demanda.

« Vous pensez qu'il voudra connaître la raison de ça mission ? »

La plus âgé soupira dépité et répondit avec une certitude qui étonna Shizune.

« Oui quand il verra ce qu'il devra faire il voudra des explications. »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses ayant sans doute une semblable pensée sur la cruauté de ce monde.

Sasuke rentra chez lui et commença a préparé ses affaires, il voulut ouvrir le rouleau mais préféra le faire plus tard quand il n'aura plus la pression du temps limité. Une foie ses affaires prête il rajouta une quantité non négligeable de bandage.

Il regarda une dernière foie par la fenêtre le village, heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer ses preuves et sa fidélité au village. Il soupira et toucha sa petite chevalière il senti sous ses doigts des inscriptions soudainement une grande vague de tristesse et de désespoir l'habita, il prit son sac contenant ses affaires et partit en direction des portes de Konoha.

C'était sa première sortie aussi éloigné du village depuis huit mois, il avait brusquement une envie d'aventure. Un doux sourire l'abrita et il ferma ses yeux pour sentir le souffle du vent contre sa peau ivoire. Malheureusement il ne put profité du calme ambiant pendant longtemps. Entendant au loin ses autres confrères arrivés, il les observa amusé de les revoir tous réunir et excité de quitter le village et d'aller dans une contrée aussi lointaine.

« Kakashi-sensei on arrivera quand a Tsume ? »

Demanda Sakura. Ce dernier mit quelque seconde a réfléchir avant de déclarer.

« Environ 2 jours et demi. »

Répondit le sensei machinalement avant d'ouvrir son bon vieux livre. Ce qui fit levé les yeux au ciels de Sakura et de Naruto, Sai ne fit aucune remarque, mais Sasuke ricana, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un moment avec un livre a l'aspect plutôt osé. Cependant il s'arrêta quand il senti trois paires d'yeux sur lui le regardé avec surprise. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et quitta l'entrée du village, il fut suivit de près par ses compagnons de voyage.

Le trajet allait être long et épuisant, pendant un certain temps il ne s'arrêtèrent pratiquement pas. Il faisait nuit depuis un certain temps déjà et Kakashi sentant la fatigue de ses anciens élèves il décida de les emmené dans un hôtel ou ils pourraient dormir.

Ils étaient déjà dans le territoire de Oto le village du son. Kakashi a l'aide d'une petite carte indiquant les lieux de repos en trouva un pas loin de là ou ils se trouvaient.

« On va allé rejoindre un hôtel ou on pourra se reposer. »

Déclara-t-il en leur faisant changé de trajectoire, il entendit des soupirs de soulagement ce qui le fit sourire. Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant une petite auberge familiale. Kakashi ouvrit la porte et il découvrit une ravissante jeune femme au guichet qui le regarda plutôt surprise d'avoir de la visite a cette heure-ci.

« Puis-je vous aidez ? »

Demanda-t-elle en les invitant a entrant dans son domaine, le sourire au lèvre elle se remit derrière son petit comptoir en bois.

« Oui, nous aimerions avoir cinq chambres si possible dans l'immédiat et pour cette nuit. »

Répondit poliment le plus âgé des ninjas.

« Je m'excuse monsieur mais nous n'avons que trois chambres disponibles. »

S'exclama la jeune femme peiné de devoir perdre des clients, cependant Kakashi dépose sur le meuble une somme plutôt élevé et déclara.

« Très bien nous les prenons toutes et nous souhaitons ne pas être dérangé, ne vous en faite pas pour la monnaie prenez tout. »

Les billes argentés semblaient brillé de convoitise à la vue de cette argent. Elle se mordilla les lèvres pour ne rien laisser paraître et elle leur demanda de la suivre. L'auberge était petite et la battisse plutôt vielle, par endroit le bois semblait rongé par l'humidité mais cela ne paraissait nullement dérangé les clients qui venaient régulièrement séjourné chez elle.

Ils entrèrent dans un long couloir qui se séparait en deux. Elle indiqua que deux chambres étaient au bout de l'aller a gauche portant le numéros de trente cinq et trente sep quand a l'autre elle se trouvait dans la seconde aller et était la dernière chambre.

Il y eut une légère réflexion pour savoir qui partagerait la chambre de qui, finalement Sakura serait seule, Kakashi avec Sai et Naruto qui devait gardé un œil sur son ami alla donc dans la même chambre de Sasuke.

Les ninjas se dirigèrent donc dans leur chambre attribué. Sasuke vit son équipier plus pale que d'habitude ne comprenant pas ce qui l'inquiété tant il l'interrogea du regard. Ce dernier comprit la question de son ami et d'une voie basse il chuchota.

« Et si il y avait des fan... Fantôme dans ce bâtiment ? »

Le jeune homme a la chevelure ébène haussa un sourcil étonné mais un petit rictus amusé s'étendit sur ses fines lèvres et s'exclama.

« Usuratonkachi je te ferais signalé que tu porte le démon renard a neuf queue en toi. »

Cette phrase qui avait pour but de faire comprendre a Naruto que la seule chose dont il devrait avoir peur était en lui ne sembla pas le réconforter. Au contraire par un bruit bien sombre il se rapprocha de son compagnon d'arme ce qui eut de faire rire Sasuke.

Naruto regarda alors son ami rire fascinait par son visage. Il était beau quand il avait cette expression. Tellement beau qu'il voulait le voir uniquement avec ce faciès. Il aurait presque envie de caresser son visage presque. Mais il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur a cette pensée se maudissant de vouloir faire ça a son meilleur ami, un homme qui plus est. Il se repris bien vite et se mit a chuchoté les histoires de fantôme qu'il avait entendu.

Sasuke ne loupa absolument pas le dilemme dansaient dans les perles azures. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ce regard il eut une soudaine envie de toucher ses lèvres. Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre ils étaient seuls, il pouvait bien baisser sa garde maintenant. Alors malicieusement il posa furtivement ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il vit les orbes envoûtantes de Sasuke s'approchaient brusquement de lui et il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit contre ses lèvres celles de son ami. Ce fut un bref baisé car Sasuke continua son activité après ce geste pour le moins troublant. Naruto lui resta figé quelques secondes avant de se dirigé d'un pas tremblant vers Sasuke qui déballait ses affaires.

Ce dernier fut violemment tiré par son col et poussé contre le mur de la chambre. Ses onyx amusé rencontrèrent celles déterminés et pourtant apeurés de Naruto. Le jeune homme au cheveux d'or serra un peu plus fort son poing dans lequel était emprisonné la chemise de son ami.

« Pourquoi ? »

Demanda-t-il d'une voix claire et assuré. Sasuke se dégagea de la poigne du garçon en face de lui pour se rapprocher de son visage.

« Pourquoi quoi Naruto ? »

L'homme aux perles célestes fronça ses sourcils et repris le col de son ami montrant qu'il était excédé de jouer a ce jeu.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Teme ! Pourquoi tu m'as em...Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

Sasuke laissa apparaître un sourire taquin et répondit d'une voie calme et nonchalante qui tranchait avec celle tremblante et angoissé de Naruto. Il répondit d'ailleurs a ce dernier

« Pourquoi tu te mes dans un tel état pour un simple petit bisous ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je t'embrasse... »

A ses mots les joues de l'homme en face de lui se teintèrent de rouge, il ne sut pas si c'était la gène ou alors de colère. Mais il le lâcha violemment avant de frotter ses lèvres comme si il s'était brûlé et d'une voie brisé il hurla.

« Tu... Tu es vraiment un enfoiré Teme ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je suis pas de ce bord là connard ! »

Il recula de quelques pas encore comme si il avait peur de se faire brûlé par son ami. Sasuke soupira légèrement déçus et dit d'un ton un peu plus bas.

« Dommage, je croyais... »

Cette phrase interpella Naruto qui observa du coin de l'œil son compagnon d'arme. Il demanda alors appréhendant la réponse.

« Attend pour...Pourquoi tu dis dommage ? Tu es ?»

Sasuke sortit son sac de couchage de son sac et se leva quand il entendit l'interrogation de son équipier, il s'appuya sur le mur de la minuscule chambre et déclara les yeux légèrement dans les vagues.

« Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas?! »

Voyant le manque de réaction de son colocataire il continua.

« Pourtant la présence d'Izumo chez moi aurait du te faire comprendre... Mais j'imagine que tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

A la fin de la phrase de Sasuke il eut un lourd silence qui s'étendit pendant quelques minutes. Avant que Naruto qui ne releva pas l'insulte trop choqué ne reposa une question.

« Tu veux dire que Izumo et toi êtes... ? »

Sasuke soupira fatigué face a la mine écœurée de Naruto.

« Non on est pas ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Et sérieux arrête de le prendre comme ça ! »

S'énerva Sasuke perdant un peu de sa bonne humeur devant la situation pénible dans laquelle il était. Il continua sa précédente activité c'est a dire préparé ses affaires pour dormir, agenouillé au sol, il ne regarda pas son coéquipier dans les yeux n'aimant pas cette sensation de honte qu'il commençait a ressentir cependant il ne s'arrêta pas dans son monologue.

« Écoute Naruto prend le comme tu veux, mais rassures toi ce n'est pas une maladie contagieuse, on naît comme ça. Et si tu pouvais ne pas parlé de ça aux autres... »

Il enleva son bas pour en remettre un autre,puis il posa ses protections de ninjas au sol et alla se mettre dans son futon.

« Naruto couches-toi, demain va être fatiguant. »

Chuchota-t-il mais au moment ou il allait posé sa tête sur son oreiller il fronça ses sourcils et se retourna pour se retrouver nez a nez a un Naruto les yeux brillants d'une expression qu'il avait du mal a deviné. Le jeune homme agenouillé en face de son ami se sentit soudain bien idiot et ridicule. Il se mordit sa lèvre assez hésitant puis finalement il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke ce qui surpris au début le jeune homme qui se laissa faire.

Naruto se recula aussi vite se sentant plus que gêné et voyant le manque de réaction de son ami il allait partir se cacher sous sa couette comme un abruti mais il fut bloqué, son bras fut prit par une poigne de fer. Il se retourna vers son ami plutôt surpris et honteux, Naruto ne put cependant quitté des yeux ses onyx majestueuses.

Sasuke rapprocha son visage de Naruto observant les différents sentiments dansés dans les perles célestes. Ses lèvres assurés rencontrèrent une nouvelle foie celle timide et mal assuré de Naruto. Le baisé au début chaste, sasuke laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres tremblantes de son compagnon. Ce dernier suivit le mouvement de son meilleur ami et laissa sa langue dansait avec sa jumelle.

Sasuke passa une main dans les cheveux d'or de Naruto pour accentuer le contact, très vite il se sentit excité par la situation. Il embrassa Naruto avec fougue et envie, ce dernier sentant son ami se mettre dans un tel état se senti déconcerté il voulait Sasuke ça il en était sure mais il n'y connaissait rien du tout au sexe encore plus quand il s'agissait de deux hommes.

Naruto avait toujours sut que son meilleur ami était spécial pour lui trop spécial. Il était petit a petit tombé amoureux de lui mais honteux et se sentant encore plus bizarre il ignora se sentiment qu'a l'époque il prenait pour de l'amitié seulement voilà. Quand Sasuke était partit et qu'il l'avait revu alors il avait comprit, comprit a qu'elle point il l'aimait et tout ce qu'il ferait pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais su comment se comporter face a ce sentiment étrange et contrairement a son ami il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que se soit pour vérifier si il était réellement homosexuelle ou non. En faite il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y pensé trop obsédé par lui. Alors quand Sasuke l'avait embrasser il s'était sentit ridiculisé comme si le jeune homme qu'il aimait se moqué de se qu'il ressentait.

Il l'avait regardé avec dédain et dégoût avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était peut être pas une moquerie de sa part, peut être même que lui aussi l'aimé sinon pourquoi l'embrasserait-il avec autant de fougue ?

Cependant au fond de lui il avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait mais il ne voulais laissé un doute paranoïaque détruire ce moment magique qu'il avait rêvé depuis des années. Il lui ferait confiance, après tout Sasuke était nulle pour déclarer ses sentiments donc si ils en parlaient maintenant cela allait brisé l'instant présent.

Il vit les mains de Sasuke quitté son visage pour descendre et caressé son corps embué dans le plaisir que lui prodiguait le jeune homme brun. Doucement Naruto vit Sasuke se mettre au-dessus de lui et l'allongea sur son couchage.

Le garçon blond laissa les mains expertes de son amour lui enlevait son tee shirt. Une foie torse nu Sasuke déposa des baisés papillons sur la peau halé frissonnante de plaisir. Naruto avait la tête qui tourné et une envie grandissante quand sa peau fut couverte partiellement des baisés de Sasuke.

Ce dernier après avoir couvert le corps de son partenaire de baiser il embrassa les deux boutons roses de son compagnon qui émit un son envoûtant. Cependant malgré les magnifiques gémissements que cela prodiguait a son amant Sasuke décida d'enlever le pantalon du jeune homme blond.

Naruto souleva légèrement ses hanches quand son partenaire fit glisser son pantalon pour ne plus qu'il soit un obstacle a la suite des événements. Sasuke se perdit dans la vue qu'il avait un Naruto totalement a sa merci haletant de plaisir, les yeux fiévreux de désir , ses lèvres rougit et gonflé par leur baiser torride, son torse musclé couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur mettant en avant sa peau halé. Putain Sasuke se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement et immédiatement.

A la place il baissa le dernier tissu qui l'empêché de voir Naruto en tenu d'Adam, ce dernier par pudeur voulut retenir son boxer orange mais Sasuke le rassura en embrassant son cou et son corps profitant ainsi de la distraction de son amant pour le libéré du dernier obstacle.

Naruto était vraiment bien foutu, il n'avait absolument rien a envié a personne pensa Sasuke quand il recula pour enlevé a son tour son pantalon et son boxer. Il se concentra de nouveau une foie son activité terminé il explora la nouvelle parcelle de son corps a découvert, il caressa la virilité de son amant et sentit du pré sperme sur ses mains. Il regarda Naruto avec un haussement de sourcil ce qui le fit rougir de honte et de gêne quand il vit sa pré semence sur les mains de son amour.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relation de ce type donc il pouvait être légèrement moins endurant que son partenaire. Sasuke voyant l'expression boudeuse qu'arborait son compagnon il se mit a rire. Il posa des baisers papillons sur le coup et le visage de son comparse encore et encore comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Naruto aurait put ronronné a ce moment si il avait été un chat tellement il était heureux.

Puis Sasuke fit quelque chose qui angoissa Naruto. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de son amour aux yeux onyx, il avait totalement confiance en lui et s'en vraiment s'en rendre conte il écarta un peu plus ses jambes pour que le corps de Sasuke soit plus proche du sien.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs voyant a qu'elle point Naruto se donnait a lui il décida que c'était le bon moment pour passer au chose sérieuse. Sasuke lécha ses doigts tout en continuant de masturber son compagnon qui tremblait de plaisir. Une foie qu'il pensa avoir suffisamment humidifié deux de ses doigts il plaça son index juste au dessus de l'anneau de chaire et doucement il appuya.

Naruto ne se rendit conte de l'intrus quand il eut entièrement en lui. La sensation était désagréable et le fit se crispé il bondit alors interrogeant Sasuke des yeux. Ce dernier soupira quand il vit le jeune homme blond légèrement paniqué par cette intrusion. Il retira son doigt de lui et le força a posé sa tête blonde sur le sac de couchage. Il l'embrassa encore avant de lui murmuré d'une voie rauque qui se voulait apaisante.

« Laisses-toi faire Naruto, au début c'est dérangeant voir un peu douloureux mais après tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. »

Naruto se détendit un peu en entendant la voie rassurante de Sasuke. Il se laissa guider par l'expérience de celui-ci. Sasuke attendant que Naruto soit de nouveau détendu il entra de nouveau son index en lui. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement mais il faisait confiance a Sasuke alors il se força a oublié la sensation gênante.

Sasuke s'occupa de un peu plus de la virilité de son partenaire pour le distraire du second intrus qui fit gémir de douleur Naruto. Mais il ne se plaignit pas de la souffrance qu'il ressentit de nouveau en plus accentué, il savait que c'était Sasuke et qu'il la ferait disparaître bientôt ce qu'il fit d' ailleurs.

Les caresses de Sasuke sur son aine se faisait plus langoureuse et rapide. Il mit une main sur ses lèvres voulant empêcher ses gémissements trop bruyant a son goût. Putain il allait vraiment explosé si il continué comme ça il avait d'ailleurs presque l'impression qu'il se pisserait dessus.

Il aurait rit par la stupidité de sa pensée et de sa fierté de ninja et d'homme si a sa première fois il s'urinait dessus. Une chose était sure il fuirait le Teme comme la peste tellement l en aurait honte. Sauf que cette sensation proche de l'apothéose fut brusquement arrêté une nouvelle par une sensation de l'écartelé. Il ferma les yeux ne voulant pas se laisser submergé par elle et essaya de se focalisé sur les bienfaits que lui prodiguait Sasuke.

Il savait très bien que le troisièmes intrus était le plus douloureux alors il l'avait excité au plus au point pour qu'il le sente en lui le plus doucement possible. Malheureusement Naruto étant vierge il sentit plus qu'il n'aurait du le doigts qui venait de s'enfoncer en lui. Sasuke serra les dents quand il sentit l'anneau de chaire serré ses doigts l'excitant encore plus, mais il fallait qu'il tienne. Alors doucement il les bougea pour agrandir et habitué l'orifice a le recevoir.

Il fit quelque va et vient lent puis un peu plus vite quand Naruto commença a ondulé des hanches dans le rythme de ses mouvements. Putain il ne savait même pas a qu'elle point il avait envie de le prendre la maintenant. Mais il n'était pas assez impatient pour ne pas préparé Naruto a sa première foie. C'est vrai qu'il en était pas sure du moins au début puis finalement quand il avait vue ses gestes totalement hésitant et maladroit il avait su il était son premier.

Alors comme il était son premier amant il voulait qu'il garde un bon souvenir de cette nuit puis peut être qu'il y aurait des prochaines qui sait. Il accentua un peu plus son mouvement en Naruto et entendit soudain un cri plutôt réjouissant a ses oreilles. Il venait de heurter la prostate de Naruto.

Le jeune homme aux perles célestes clignota des yeux peu après ce pure cri de plaisir qui était sortie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'était d'un senti bien vraiment bien comme sur un nuage. Son corps avait été prit d'un long frisson et il était tombé dans le plaisir pure. Le pire c'est que cette sensation continua encore et encore il allait vraiment explosé. Mais tout s'arrêta il regarda alors son amant.

« Sasuke ? »

L'appela-t-il la voix grave et légèrement enroué, il senti un grand vide le parcourir et il interrogea encore son amant. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux noyaient de désir c'était ce qui le surpris était de voir une telle expression dans le regard si impénétrable de son amour.

Sasuke posa sa main sur le visage de son partenaire et embrassa ses joues.

« Laisse moi un peu profité. »

Chuchota-t-il a l'oreille de Naruto se qui le fit frémir d'excitation. Puis il le leva un peu l'obligeant a s'accrocher avec ses jambes a ses hanches. Une de ses mains passa sous la cuisse droite musclé de Naruto.

« Ça va te faire un peu mal, mais ensuite tu te sentiras tellement bien... »

Murmura-t-il a son amant pour ne pas qu'il soit trop surpris par ce qui allait suivre. Doucement Sasuke leva un peu plus Naruto mettant son orifice juste au dessus de sa virilité. Le jeune homme blond comprit que bientôt il allait faire qu'un avec lui, son meilleur ami. Une appréhension l'étreignit légèrement a cette pensée, vue la grosseur de la fierté de Sasuke il allait avoir mal mais ce qui l'angoissa le plus était le pas qu'il franchissait. Il allait faire l'amour avec Sasuke parce que pour lui Naruto ce n'était pas un acte d'une nuit non pour lui c'était plus et il espéra que pour Sasuke ça allait être de même.

Lentement le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes pénétra l'orifice de son partenaire qui serra les dents par la désagréable sensation qu'on l'écartelé. De minuscule larme de douleur noya ses azurs qui observait le tee shirt trempait de sueur de son amour.

Sasuke une foie en Naruto ne bougea plus le laissant s'habituer a sa présence. Naruto remercia intérieurement Sasuke de le laissait souffler après cette effroyable sensation. Puis se sentant prêt il remua légèrement et regarda son amant dans les yeux lui indiquant qu'il pouvait bougé ce que fit Sasuke.

Au début Naruto serra les dents ne trouvant absolument pas le plaisir qu'il avait précédemment ressentit mais son désir revint progressivement par les soins que Sasuke lui prodiguait sur son bas ventre.

Petit a petit il se détendit et commença a apprécié la sensation d'avoir en lui son amant. Il ferma un instant ses paupières puis les ouvris pour plongé dans une vision irréelle. Une magnifique vue sur un Sasuke les yeux légèrement clos la peau ruisselante mettant en avant la carrure impressionnante de son partenaire. Naruto était comme aspiré par cet homme et il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue quand il vit a qu'elle point il l'aimait.

Naruto se sentant totalement mise a nu il serra un peu plus fort son amant. Sasuke vit alors une lueur d'angoisse traversé les perles célestes, il répondit a l'étreinte désespéré de son partenaire et donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres. Un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune homme brun quand il entendit son compagnon émir un soupire de plaisance. Il recommença touchant encore le point si sensible en Naruto.

Ce dernier par réflexe de sentir ce nouveau plaisir l'envahir il se mit a pousser des gémissements qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu faire. Il rougit en rencontrant les onyx de son amant brillé de désir et de fierté. Il tourna sa tête sur le coté et regarda le plafond mais une nouvelle déferlante de plaisir le fit tremblé d'extase. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé de nouveau.

Il resserra son étreinte et essaya de respiré tant bien que mal, putain ce Teme avait raison il était tellement bien en cet instant. Il oubliait tous ses problèmes qui le tracassé et tous ça grâce a lui. A cette pensé il voulut voir l'amour que Sasuke lui portait. Il recueillit les lèvres de son amant timidement et mal assuré mais ce dernier l'embrassa plus sauvagement déboussolent le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

Sasuke accéléra le mouvement en Naruto, il savait que bientôt leur étreinte se terminerait. Il entendit son idiot heureux pousser des gémissement de plus en plus bruyant. Lui aussi avait du mal a se contenir par tout ses sensations délicieuse qu'il ressentait en Naruto.

« Sa... Ah...Sasuke !

Hurla de jouissance Naruto. Il se contracta comme si un spasme l'abrita brusquement sa vision se fit blanche et une grande fatigue l'étreignit après se merveilleux sentiment de bien-être. Sasuke cria aussi après que l'anneau de chair se contracta convulsivement contre sa virilité. Il s'effondra sur le torse halé et brûlant de Naruto.

Naruto était si heureux a cet instant il se blottit un peut plus contre son amant. Tous les deux restèrent l'un contre l'autre durant le reste de la nuit.

…...

Ils avaient terriblement chaud, l'horizon en tremblait a cause des puissants rayons solaires qui agressaient cette terre déjà fatigué par la température élevé. Ils marchaient depuis des heures et leurs réserves d'eau diminuait a vue d'œil.

Il regarda la plaines de sable qui semblait interminable. Il soupira épuisé il s'arrêta et se laissa tombé lourdement sur le sol sablonneux.

« Kotetsu tu fous quoi?! »

L'homme portant un bandage sur son visage soupira une nouvelle foie et supplia du regard son coéquipier qui pour toute réponse lui frappa l'arrière du crane.

« On a pas le temps de se reposé, je te ferais signalé qu'on doit impérativement rentrée avant le couché du soleil et ramené des réservoirs d'eau remplie ! Non seulement il est tard mais en plus on a rien trouvé ! Alors remue toi Bordel ! »

Kotetsu plissa ses yeux fasse aux hurlements de son compagnon d'arme. Il répondit quand se dernier sembla s'être calmé.

« Raison de plus pour faire une pause tu ne crois pas ? »

Izumo souffla agacé par son ami.

« Tu es con Kotetsu !? Plus vite on aura trouver une oasis plus vite on pourra rentré et je pourrais me débarrassé de toute cette crasse ! »

S'exclama-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements couverts de poussière. Il tendit a Kotetsu sa main pour l'aider a se lever ce que fit ce dernier de mauvaise grâce. Une foie debout il ramassa ses affaires et remercia son ami qui eut soudainement le visage rouge intrigué et inquiet il lui signala.

« C'est... C'est la chaleur abruti ! Mon fouleur ne peut même pas me couvrir la tête correctement. Arrête de rire putain ! »

Kotetsu trouvait son ami tellement adorable quand il était gêné surtout son visage il rigolait toujours quand Izumo était gêné.

« Oh les gars qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Demanda un des chercheurs d'eau. Ce qui arrêta les deux ninjas de se disputer. Ils regardèrent dans la même direction des autres hommes qu'ils devaient aider. Il y avait au loin une étrange ombre qui semblait s'avancer vers eux. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus troublé autour de cette étrange brume obscure.

Izumo se senti de plus en plus mal l'air devenait insoutenable pour respiré il devait haleté. Il regarda autour de lui il n'était pas le seul a sentir que plus cette chose s'approchait plus il sentait la température s'élevait. Un homme s'écroula au sol et vomit, il était déjà très affaiblit alors cette soudaine pression dans l'air ne devait pas l'aidé.

Kotetsu lui jeta un regard inquiet ne sachant que faire, Izumo décida qu'il était mieux pour eu de se replier jusqu'à ce qu'un des chercheurs ne s'exclama.

« Il y a une source d'eau près de cette chose ! »

Les deux ninjas de Konoha se regardèrent ne sachant pas si ils devaient risqués le tout pour le tout pour accomplir leur mission ou battre en retraite.

« Elle est a combien de distance de nous ? »

Demanda finalement Izumo

« Je dirais a une heure. »

Répondit l'homme expert portant deux énorme rouleaux sur son dos.

« Et la distance d'elle et de l'ombre ? »

Questionna-t-il de nouveau l'homme. Ce dernier réfléchit quelque seconde avant de dire

« Une heure trente peut être plus peut être moins. »

Izumo hocha la tête et se retourna vers les hommes de Suna.

« Bien, ceux qui se sente le courage de m'accompagner chercher l'eau dans l'oasis viennent avec moi les autres rentré au village. Chercher une autre source mettrais trop de temps. Est ce que ça vous va ? »

S'exclama-t-il, il vit des hommes se dirigé vers lui près a tenter le coup. Izumo se retourna pour parler avec Kotetsu mais ce dernier lui coupa la parole

« Hors de question que tu y ailles on ne sais pas ce que c'est ! »

L'homme soupira mais tendit un doux sourire a son ami heureux de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Kotetsu je t'assure que je serais rapide. Et regardes les ils sont tous fatigués. Ramène les au village ou a l'auberge la plus proche et reviens ensuite m'aider. »

L'homme au bandage soupira et se gratta la tête il décida de capituler mais avant de s'éloigner il s'exclama.

« Normalement c'est moi qui prend des décisions a haut risque et tu me fais la morale ! On dirait vraiment qu'on a changé nos rôles. »

Puis il partit prenant sur son dos l'homme qui venait de s'écrouler.

Izumo le regarda s'éloigner il pria que si leurs rôles c'était échangé il garder toujours sa chance que n'avait Kotetsu.

« Vous êtes près ? On y va ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Ombre parti 1

Izumo regarda son compagnon s'éloigner de lui et des autres chercheurs de puits d'eau. Il détourna son regard avec difficulté et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Il décida de passer par un détour pour éviter au maximum la chose. Il avait peu de temps après la répartition des deux groupes avec l'aide des connaisseurs du désert, chercher un moyen d'arriver à hauteur de la source sans faire un face à face avec l'ombre.

Ils avaient alors tous décidé de prendre un chemin les allongeant de presque une heure, leur faisant atteindre la source dans pratiquement deux heures. Izumo avait été agacé par une telle perte de temps, cependant il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette étrangeté ni même a qu'elle point elle pouvait être dangereuse. Il préféra donc par sécurité perdre des minutes précieuses mais au moins rentrer au bercail sain et sauf. 

Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce que faisait Sasuke en cet instant . Sans doute dans les bras d'un autre. Il ne s'en était jamais formalisé même si lui il était fidèle, enfin il ne pouvait pas coucher avec d'autres que lui. Vu qu'il avait une confiance innée envers le jeune homme pour garder leur secret et qu'il n'avait pas autant besoins que son amant de s'oublier dans les bras d'un autre.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réussi à le faire parler sur ses blessures passées, le jeune homme était et resté silencieux se contentant seulement de lui adresser des sourires tristes et un regard nostalgique. Cependant c'était plutôt logique, il n'avait pas vraiment partagé une relation de parole mais plutôt sexuelle et même si cela les avait rapprochés quelque peu le jeune homme lui était toujours aussi mystérieux que le premier jour ou leur regard s'était croisé.

Il lui inspirait continuellement un contrôle de lui terrifiant et une puissance écrasante. Mais n'importe qui pouvait le ressentir, sa présence était effrayante et instable, et ça même l'hokage ne pourrait le contredire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de s'opposer à Sasuke, de peur sans doute de perdre le peu de stabilité et de calme qui régnait dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Ce qui, il s'en souvient mettre son amour dans une colère noire. Kotestu ne comprenait pas la crainte de Tsunade a l'égard du jeune homme, il ne le comprit que le jour où celui-ci avait proféré une menace de mort a la plus puissante ninja de Konoha.

Depuis il avait méprisé ce jeune homme qui était devenu une nouvelle raison de leur dispute. Il soupira en repensant à cela, il n'aimait pas devoir comparer son amour à son amant mais il y avait des moments où il se devait d'ouvrir l'esprit de Kotestu. Malheureusement il était toujours resté renfermé sur le sujet et ne voulait plus en parler après leur conflit qui avait duré une semaine pratiquement.

Tous les deux n'avaient pas su rester aussi loin l'un de l'autre même si la raison avait été différente. Il ne savait pas si cette situation avait brisé Kotestu mais lui en tout cas il n'avait pas réussi à se séparer des bras de Sasuke qui le réconforté comme il le pouvait. c'est-à-dire en lui faisant l'amour le plus doucement et tendrement possible encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son malheur s'apaise dans la chaleur réconfortante que lui offrait son jeune amant.

Kotestu et lui avait dû calmer la tension qui les avait habité pour continuer à faire leur mission en binôme. Puis le temps avait réparé leur éloignement et ils s'étaient promis de ne plus parler de l'élément déclencheur de leur discordance. Il était alors redevenu le bon vieil ami de tous les jours pour son amour et lui il avait été un peu plus heureux et moins désespéré.

Mais ils n'auraient pas pu aussi bien s'en remettre, si Sasuke ne s'était pas montré aussi prévenant. C'est fou comme ce gamin froid et détestable par moments pouvait devenir tellement attendrissent par de simples gestes maladroits. Son jeune amant avait été la cause de cette mission que leur avait donnée Tsunade. Il n'avait jamais eu la réponse directe à cette certitude mais il le savait Sasuke l'avait aidé à renouer avec son amour. Il lui en serait éternellement redevable pour cela.

Cependant, Izumo trouvait ça un peu étrange que le jeune homme se soit autant donné pour qu'il ne puisse plus souffrir. Pour qu'elle raison était-il à ce point préoccupé par sa vie sentimentale ? Il ne le savait pas mais sans doute était-ce une manière de réparer le mal qu'il avait causé un peu partout autour de lui. Après tout il avait causé beaucoup de tort au village et encore plus au futur hokage, Naruto.

Il s'était d'ailleurs demandé si le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or n'avait pas eu des sentiments pour son jeune amant. Il se rappelait très bien des pleurs discontinus du jeune garçon quand on lui avait confirmé la mort de son ami. Il avait été inconsolable et malgré les efforts désespérés de ses autres camarades le cœur du jeune homme aux yeux célestes fut abattu. Il était devenu au fil du temps las et éreinté par cette paix qui ne cessaient de creuser son chagrin par la perte de cet homme auquel il s'était tellement battu pour lui. Pour qu'il puisse voir ce monde sans haine comme il lui avait promis. Mais il n'était pas là, plus là pour le voir.

L'hokage avait même fini par abandonner l'idée de lui laisser son poste plus tôt. Elle décida de lui donner du temps pour se remettre du défunt, mais les jours, les mois et les années passèrent sans que cela ne semble soulager le garçon.

Enfin Izumo avait fini par conclure que le jeune homme avait belle bien eu des sentiments pour son meilleur ami et il n'avait pu que ressentir une certaine empathie a sa situation même si pour lui son amour était toujours en vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu l'état de Naruto se dégrader au fil du temps mais entendue certaines rumeurs à son égard ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné. Tout le monde au village s'inquiétait et était préoccupé de sa santé qu'elle soit physique ou sentimentale.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se remémorant le jour où Sasuke était revenue complètement épuisé, puant la crasse et le sang. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi forte que Sasuke se remettre aussi lentement de ses blessures ni même être autant sur ses gardes. Les jours suivants avaient été une délivrance pour tout le monde car même si un fantôme était apparu le héros s'était remis de cette longue agonie.

Mais Izumo avait remarqué les œillades d'inquiétude que coulé discrètement Tsunade sur son protégé et son amant. Peut-être qu'il n'était alors pas le seul à avoir deviné ce qui se tramait dans le cœur du héros, l'hokan était après tous un ninja aguerri et elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque il était donc normale que cette femme est découverte même avant lui des sentiments trop puissants enfouit profondément dans le cœur fragile du jeune homme.

Il se demanda alors soudainement si Sasuke lui-même ne l'avait pas su dès le début et ce qu'il allait faire s'il était effectivement informé. Car Izumo le pressentait Sasuke était rongé par une culpabilité qui lui était inconnue et il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de réparer ses erreurs passées. Et qui mieux que brisé par Sasuke lui-même que Naruto ? Personne.

Un frisson d'horreur l'abrita brusquement, son amant sans le savoir pourrait causer encore plus de mal au jeune héros. Heureusement ce n'était que des suppositions, peut-être même que Naruto ne ressentait pas ce genre de désir envers son amant. Oui après tout le héros du village ne semblait pas vraiment attiré par son ami mais juste très attaché à lui et Sasuke était trop préoccupé à cacher il ne sait quoi pour remarquer un quelconque changement d'attitude. Izumo espéra de tout son être avoir sincèrement raison.

« On dirait que ce truc influence de plus en plus l'atmosphère ».

Grommela un homme qui comme tout le reste des ninjas respiré difficilement depuis une trentaine de minutes.

Izumo quitta le fil de ses pensées fronça ses sourcils. Il était plus qu'inquiétant qu'a cette distante de la chose l'air qui les entourés soit aussi lourd au point de les empêcher a respiré normalement. Il fit signe de la main aux autres pour qu'ils s'arrêtent dans leur course, il observa attentivement les alentours et distingua au loin l'étrange brume.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était devenu plus impressionnante, signifiant ainsi qu'elle se déplaçait dans leur direction. Il tourna son visage vers l'homme qui avait calculé la distance entre eut et la chose, leur regard apeuré se croisa. Tous deux avaient compris que l'ombre fonçait sur eux à une vitesse inquiétante. D'une voie blanche il demanda quand même.

« Elle est à quelle distancé de nous . »

Le long silence de l'homme plus âgé ne rassura aucun des chercheurs. Il sembla réfléchir entre dire la vérité ou leur mentir pour ne pas faire paniquer les plus jeunes. Finalement c'est avec un soupir de pure détresse qu'il finit par avoué l'horreur de leur situation si ce truc était bien une menace pour eux.

« À trente minutes de nous mais vue ça vitesse qui ne cesse d'augmenter je dirais qu'elle sera là dans peu de temps ».

À la fin de sa phrase il entendit des hoquets de stupeurs, il dirigea ses yeux bruns vers ses homologues attendant une décision du ninja. Ce dernier réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire ou non, contrairement à son amant il n'était pas un ninja de combat aguerri et en plus de cela il était le seul ninja dans le groupe.

Sa situation était vraiment désespérée il avait beau essayer de trouver un moyen de ne pas être sur le chemin de l'ombre, quoique soit sa décision elle était bien trop rapide pour ne pas l'affronter et vue son aspect elle ne semblait vraiment pas être bienveillante. Déjà que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel phénomène si en plus il devait se battre il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.

Izumo regarda alors les hommes qui avait confiance en lui au point de le suivre même en connaissant le risque de se faire attaquer. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux lisse mais poisseux de sueur, il avait enlevé le fouleur qui le couvrait car l'atmosphère insupportable et cette sensation de manque d'air étaient étouffantes de même que le tissu.

Il jura à plusieurs reprises ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout cette sensation d'étau qui l'oppressait de plus en plus, entre son devoir de ninja qu'il l'obligeait à réaliser sa mission jusqu'au bout en ignorant le danger imminent, avoir la vie de ses hommes et femmes entre ses mains et qui lui faisaient aveuglement confiance, et cette chose qui s'avançait vers eux en dévorant tout sur son passage. Il n'était pas très difficile de voir les dégâts qu'elle laisse au vu de la distance qui les sépare. Il pouvait ainsi aisément voir le sable devenu noir et fumant comme de la cendre à son contact.

Ce qui bien entendu ne l'apaisa absolument pas sur cette ombre qui semblait avoir un temps soit peu de consciencieuses pour avoir changé de direction si soudainement en choisissant de venir leur faire face. Il posa une seconde fois son regard sur les alentours et prit finalement une décision.

« Nous allons arrêter la mission et partir immédiatement, pour aller plus vite vous allez laisser les rouleaux. »

Il soupira de soulagement pour avoir enfin donné une directive en prie pour qu'elle soit la meilleure. Il entendit quelques chercheurs récalcitrants à abandonner les rouleaux de scellement qui devait normalement contenir l'eau ici.

Mais ils se décidèrent bien vite quand ils sentirent une odeur de pourriture les entourer. Ne cherchant pas à se retourner les hommes partir en courant et Izumo fit du même nom sans remettre son foulard pour diminuer le plus possible l'odeur âcre si reconnaissante de la décomposition des cadavres humains

...

« Godaime-sama ! »

Hurla un ninja essoufflé qui venait d'ouvrir brusquement les portes de la salle de réunion de son Kazekage. Ce dernier dirigea ses yeux turquoise vers le garçon qui avait interrompu sa discussion avec ses hauts conseillers. Il intima de la main au ninja de s'approcher ce que fit celui-ci.

Le jeune apprenti se mordilla les lèvres de gène, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et avait foncé donné la réceptive du message qu'il avait reçu. Seulement voilà son Godaime étaient avec les autres chefs du village de Suna qui l'aide a prendre des décisions et en voyant les regards noirs qu'on lui lançait cela signifié clairement qu'il les avait interrompus dans une discussion importante. Il se maudit alors pour sa stupidité.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

Demanda calmement le Kazekage après avoir réclamé le silence de ses conseillers. 

« Je... Je viens de recevoir un message de l'Hokage, Godaime-sama. »

Gaara fronça ses sourcils qui n'existaient pas et ordonna au jeune de lui donner le parchemin que lui avait envoyé l'Hokage. Une foie que ses yeux rencontrèrent le signe d'un loup noir sur le scellement du parchemin il commanda à toutes les personnes de quitter la salle immédiatement. La réunion reprendrait demain et il pourra ainsi réfléchir plus amplement aux nouvelles lois que lui réclamait son peuple.

Il attendit d'être seul pour ouvrir le rouleau le libérant du sceau qui le retenait. Il le déroula et laissa ses orbes azurés glissés le long des mots qui composaient le message. Plus sa lecture avançait plus il se posa des questions sur l'avancée du problème dont tous les pays devaient faire face. Il arriva à la dernière phrase et le parchemin prit immédiatement feu. 

Gaara soupira et se pinça l'arête de son nez, il recula un peu et finit par s'asseoir sur son fauteuil en bois de chêne. Il se mit alors à réfléchir sur le contenu du message. Tsunade lui disait qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de leur problème

imminent ou tout du moins ralentir le processus du danger.  
>Le soucie n'étant pas vraiment la façon dont elle voulait le régler, vue là où ils en étaient ils n'avaient pas le choix.<p>

Les kages devaient faire du nettoyage et étouffer l'affaire le mieux possible, il ne fallait pas faire paniquer la population. Cependant, ce qui inquiétait Gaara était la personne chargée de cette affaire Sasuke. Depuis quand d'ailleurs l'Hokage avait une telle confiance envers lui ?

Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il reste enfermé le plus longtemps possible dans les prisons. Il ne fut libéré que grâce à son ami Naruto qui avait hurlé qu'on le libère et n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle et les autres kages s'acharnaient sur lui. Parce que oui ils s'étaient tous focalisaient sur la situation d'Uchiwa Sasuke, ce jeune homme qui avait survécu à ce cataclysme jamais vu.

Il était mort la seule victime a par Madara et le Juubi connu. Mais il était revenu sept ans plus tard en ayant la certitude que deux des plus grandes terreurs du monde ninja ne reviendrait jamais. Il avait même assuré que c'était lui qui les avait fait disparaître, mais il n'avait rien dit d'autre. Sasuke cachait quelque chose ils en étaient sûrs et ils étaient aussi certains qu'il était lié indirectement à ce qui se tramait dans les coulisses du pays. Dont ils s'efforçaient le plus possible à rester secret et connu que par eux les cinq Kages.

Tsunade avait donc peut-être essayé en donnant cette mission à Sasuke de l'obligeait à se confier sur ce qu'il gardait secret, car après tout il était lui aussi dans la confidence et s'il savait l'identité de cette immondice qui avait frappé le monde des ninjas il y a de cela sept ans. Alors peut-être que oui ils avaient enfin trouvé une solution à leur problème.

Il regarda le plafond en repensant à la situation de Konoha, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y faire une visite et de revoir aussi son ami. Il n'avait des nouvelles du jeune homme qu'à travers ses lettres et celle de l'Hokage qui le tenait informée s'il refaisait une dépression.

Parce que pour lui Naruto avait déprimé pendant sept longues années même s'il n'avait rien montré il n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir pour le savoir. Après tout Naruto avait perdu la personne qui lui était la plus chère, le contrecoup avait été très dur à surmonter pour son ami mais maintenant depuis que Sasuke été là, Naruto allait beaucoup mieux.

Il soupira c'était compliqué trop compliqué... Il avait l'impression que son monde s'affaissait sur lui-même. Il était assez dérouté du comportement de son ami a l'égard de Sasuke, et le pire c'est que Tsunade semblait terriblement angoissé par cette situation ne le soulageant guère de cette inquiétude permanente. En plus de cela Naruto ne savait rien de ce qui se tramait et heureusement car Gaara savait que l'éternel optimisme de son ami n'aurait jamais accepté ce que faisaient les kages derrière son dos.

Il remercia quand même le destin pour ne pas avoir fait encore de Naruto un Hokage. Son ami n'aurait pas supporté la situation actuelle car trop de vie devait être sacrifiée pour en sauver plus encore. Si Naruto avait une détermination et un courage sans failles pour se battre en protégeant les êtres qui lui étaient chers il se décourageait néanmoins quand l'un d'eux mourrait pour lui.

Il l'avait montré avec le combat de Kurama où Hinata était apparu lui redonnant d'une certaine manière le courage de se battre, ou encore quand il avait vu son ami Neji Hyuga mourir pour lui. Il avait presque capitulé mais Hinata lui avait encore soufflé le courage qu'il avait perdu. D'ailleurs Gaara portait beaucoup de respect envers cette jeune fille, elle était belle, courageuse, intelligente et incroyablement fidèle à Naruto. 

Il avait beaucoup de chance celui-là, il avait deux jolies demoiselles qui voulaient son cœur. Malheureusement pour elles il ne semblait ne pas vraiment le remarquait, peut-être trop préoccupé par la santé de Sasuke. Enfin il en était sur car Naruto lui parlait un peu trop de lui a son goût.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois quand il s'aperçut de l'étendue de cette pensée, et de cette réponse qu'il souhaitait avoir tort. Parce que la seule chose qui expliquait les problèmes de Naruto était Sasuke et si son ami était si obnubilé par ce dernier cela pouvait alors expliquer qu'une chose qu'il soit tombé amoureux de lui... Et pour cela son inquiétude envers son meilleur ami ne pouvait que s'accroître. Naruto avait assez souffert comme cela il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une autre douleur, pourtant il le savait c'était trop tard.

C'était trop tard pour tout d'ailleurs et ils devaient se préparer à l'échéance de leur monde le plus rapidement possible.

…...

Il avait mal, terriblement mal, tous son corps le faisait souffrir et il se sentait de plus en plus faible mais il se devait de continuer de courir. Il essaya de prendre de grandes quantités d'air qui a chaque inspiration le brûlait de l'intérieur et l'affaiblissait encore plus. Mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait respirer pour utiliser son corps endolori par la douleur qui s'enlisait malicieusement en lui et autour de lui.

Cependant il trébucha à plusieurs reprises se meurtrissant un peu plus qui ne l'était. Pourtant il s'efforça de continuer sa course. Il se devait de tenir ses hommes et femmes lui faisaient confiance, ils avaient besoin de lui et de sa témérité, sa force d'esprit pour les guider.

Il essaya de s'orienter quoique ses yeux ne vissent que la nuit, une nuit douloureuse et terriblement inquiétante. Mais il essaya de ne pas se laisser abattre après tout il s'était préparé à ce que la brume les rattraperait, malheureusement il n'avait pas prévu qu'elles les entoureraient pour les étouffer dans une atmosphère morbide puant la mort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir l'état de ceux qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui le suivait, ils étaient épuisés leur peau comme la sienne se couvrait de cloques progressivement. S ils ne les sortaient pas de là ils allaient tous mourir brûlés ou asphyxiés par cet air irrespirable qui ne représentait que les cadavres en décomposition.

Il entendit d'ailleurs des mouches les rejoindre et très vite les entourés attendants sans doute qu'il soit trop faible pour ne plus se défendre et commençait ainsi leur festin. Il serra les dents il était hors de question de mourir ici, il y avait Kokestu qui l'attendait et même Sasuke pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Il ricana voulant sans doute se détendre un peu et quitter quelques instants cette situation plus qu'angoissante. 

Alors qu'ils se battaient avec les autres ninjas pour éloigner les insectes qui n'hésitaient pas à s'attaquer à leur chair meurtrie, elles se mirent progressivement a s'en allait et disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparu les laissant seuls de nouveau. Izumo fronça ses sourcils, il n'aimait pas ça mais alors pas du tout. 

Autour d'eux le monde sembla se figer brusquement, la brume elle-même sembla s'arrêter, l'air se fit plus lourd encore si cela était possible les faisant tousser à plusieurs reprises car le manque d'oxygène devenait de plus en plus présent. Izumo entendit quelque corps tombés lourdement au sol il se retourna et vit que les ninjas étaient fatigués et leurs corps ne supportaient plus se manque d'oxygène. 

Il leur lança alors sa gourde d'eau espérant les aider à tenir avec le peu de liquide vital qu'il avait gardé dans un cas extrême. Il vit un homme ramassé le sac contenant l'eau et aidé une jeune femme à boire puis la tendit à un autre jeune homme qui semblait être le plus épuisé. 

Izumo décida qu'il était plus prudent pour eux de courir mais l'état des troupes ne le permettait pas. Il resta alors sur ses gardes attendant un danger qui pouvait venir de nulle part. Cependant les minutes passèrent sans que la chose ne fasse quelque chose.

« On peut continuer à vous suivre. »

Chuchota le chercheur d'eau le plus expérimenté, il venait de dire sa phrase si basse qu'Izumo cru rêvé mais il la répéta un peu plus forte sans pour autant hausser la voie de peur de casser ce moment de sommeil de la chose.

« Vous êtes sure . » Demanda Izumo sur le même ton.

« Si vous avez encore besoin de repos je le comprends. »

Il se tut quelques secondes en observant les alentours puis repris sa phrase un peu plus fort cette fois.

« Le phénomène semble s'être arrêté. On pourrait en profiter pour partir d'ici. Mais vous devez tous pouvoir vous déplacer sinon on attendra. »

À la fin de sa phrase il vit les silhouettes effondrées au sol se relever péniblement, certain avait la respiration sifflante et d'autres ne pouvaient arrêter leur toux. Izumo grimaça il ne voyait pas dans quel état ils étaient mais à entendre les sons sortant de leur gorge leur santé était précaire. Il vit la silhouette du chercheur d'eau qui lui avait parlé s'avancer à lui et répété ses mots.

Izumo hocha la tête et les fit progresser dans la brume qui disparaissait un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il tâtonnait le terrain et soufflé de soulagement à chaque foie qu'il s'approchait de la fin de cet enfer. Quand le soleil les frappa de nouveau, il se retourna brusquement pour voir la chose. Il écarquilla des yeux par l'étrange phénomène qui se produisait devant lui.

La brume était étendue de plusieurs mètres mais un point plus dense était concentré à une distance éloignée de ce nuage, cette étrangeté avait une forme ovale et semblait vivante, elle tressautait ou du moins sa chair remuée par intermédiaire sur ce qui paraissait être son dos. Izumo sent une main sur son épaule et il prit sur lui pour quitter ce spectacle morbide.

Il vérifia du coin de l'œil que ce monstre ne se déplaçait pas de nouveau vers eut. Il continua de protéger et d'aider les chercheurs d'eau en s'éloignant le plus possible de leur Némésis. Il pouvait enfin souffler et se reposer, après une certaine distance ils s'arrêtèrent pour constater les dégâts qu'ils avaient subis lors de cette attaque et ce n'était pas joli a voir.

Certains avaient la peau sanguinolente et qui a vu d'œil devenait purulents, d'autres avaient des cloques d'une taille impressionnantes et dont la douleur les faisait gémir de souffrance. Étrangement malgré la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ces blessures n'étaient que superficielle.

Il se dirigea sur les blessés pour les guérir mais son chakra sembla inefficace pire encore les plaies se nourrissait de son chakra pour s'étendre. Il n'avait jamais appris qu'une telle technique existait dans ce monde. Il n'en fut que plus déconcerté de voir son impuissance pour ses hommes et femmes courageux qui avaient affronté cet enfer.

Il jura et dû se contentait à mettre un bandage sur la plaie. Une fois cela fait et les blessés près à ce déplacé sans empirer leur plaie il décida qu'il était temps de repartir. Il se retourna et ils commencèrent à courir.

Quand un immonde hurlement de haine, de tristesse et même de frustration fit écho dans le désert de Suna. Izumo eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se fit violemment propulsé dans les airs. La puissance fut telle qu'il sentit son corps se disloquer quand il rencontra le sable.

Il se força néanmoins de supporter la douleur et se releva difficilement un haut-le-cœur le prix alors et un désespoir l'inonda quand il vit ce qui venait de lui asséner un coup avec autant de hargne.

L'ombre s'était approché d'eux à une vitesse hallucinante et elle se tenait là, sa vraie forme se montrait enfin. Elle semblait fière et haineuse à la fois, il ne le supposa que grâce au panel de sentiment qui dansait dans les yeux vairons de la chose. Un œil aussi noir que les ténèbres qui la consumait et l'autre aussi doré que le sable qui les entourait.

Elle le regardait avec un air malsain ou dansait la folie dans ses perles contradictoires. Izumo par un effort surhumain réussit à quitter ce regard lourd sur sa personne et voir de quoi ressemblait cette chose.

Son corps était ovale et à part quatre pattes qui était sur le côté de son corps comme celle des araignées, on ne pouvait que distinguer une matière visqueuse qui l'entouré d'une couleur tellement sombre qui l'aurait crue noire si le soleil qui frappait son corps de ses rayons lumineux ne montrait pas des reflets rougeâtres. Sa peau s'il pouvait appeler ça une peau le faisait plus pensé a du sang qui s'échouait de temps a autre sur le sable, le brûlant et le transformant en cendres.

L'odeur qui émanait d'elle était d'une telle puanteur qu'il avait mis un bras devant son visage pour éviter de devoir supporter cette horreur qui était encore plus concentrée sur son corps réel. Du moins Izumo le supposait ainsi, la brume n'était qu'une minuscule partie d'elle un mirage alors que là il avait devant lui la chose dans toute sa splendeur.

Cette créature faisait presque pensé à une ombre quand il l'observait plus en détail, une ombre qui ne présentait que des cauchemars de mort et de souffrance comme si elle était elle-même fait de ça, de la douleur et de l'horreur de ce monde. Il recula d'un pas et vit l'ombre réagi instantanément elle grogna encore une fois, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

Il regarda ses compagnons de voyage et les vit dans le même état que lui dans un état de choc. Mais Izumo décida de réagir le plus vite possible avant que le chat ne s'amuse avec ses souris car c'était vraiment ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il fit signe aux chercheurs de se préparer à courir pendant que lui la retiendrait.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête n'ayant pas envie de se battre vue qu'il ne le savait pas pour la plupart d'entre eux. Izumo s'avança vers elle mais senti une autre présence a côté de lui, il fut surpris de voir le plus expérimenté des chercheurs de puits. N'ayant aucune envie d'avoir quelqu'un a protégé il répliqua sèchement contre cet homme.

« Va rejoindre les autres, tu me seras d'aucune utilité dans ce combat. »

Il entendit pour toute réponse un ricanement, Izumo regarda curieux l'homme à ses côtés.

« Je suis Yoru gamin et crois-moi je sais me battre. »

Izumo allait lui demander ce que faisait un ninja cachait dans le groupe mais il ne put poser sa question a cause de l'ombre, qui soudainement fit apparaître de son corps deux tentacules visqueuses. Ses nouveaux membres se dirigèrent vers eux et frappèrent Yoru l'éloignant de plusieurs mètres de l'autre.

Ce dernier ne poussa pas un cri quand sa chair se retrouva en contact direct de son bras, il serra simplement les dents à l'odeur de sa peau brûlée et le son d'une chaire se décomposant. Il tomba au sol misérablement et ne put plus bougé, il avait la sensation que tout son être se faisait dévorer par une présence écrasante qui s'engouffrait en lui jusque dans ses entrailles.

Du coin de l'œil il put seulement apercevoir le regard terrifiait d'Izumo qui se retrouvait seule contre ce truc trop puissant. Il voulait l'aider, ne pas le laissé seul devant la mort alors il essaya de se battre pour que ses membres lui obéissent. Malgré la montée écrasante de la souffrance qui ne put que l'obliger à hurler de douleur il réussit à se remettre debout entre Izumo et l'ombre.

Izumo sursauta et regarda le corps de Yoru se faire emporter par le bras droit de l'ombre. Il entendit un bruit insupportable qui lui donna une nausée qui fut accentuée en voyant la fumée âcre apparaître sur les bras de Yoru qui essayait de ce protégé de l'immondice. Ce dernier semblait se forçait à ne pas succombait à la folie qui le gagnait mais son corps le trahit et il tomba lourdement au sol.

Yoru fut pris à plusieurs reprises par des spams, sa respiration était rauque et sifflante, tout son corps était tendu et pourtant il continuait à le regarder. Izumo ne pouvait que reconnaître la force d'esprit et la détermination de cet homme contrairement à lui Izumo était pétrifié de terreur.

Il dirigea ses orbes bruns vers celles vairons de l'ombre, elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment mais semblait étrangement aimer les hurlements de sa victime. Elle n'avait pas de visage rien d'humain a part ses yeux qui étaient seuls indication d'une quelconque intelligence.

Il recula et vit avec horreur qu'elle s'approchait de lui lentement se régalant de la panique qui montait progressivement en lui. Mais l'approche du chat vers la souris fit arrêtée par Yoru qui avait repris le contrôle de son corps.

Izumo se figea en voyant de dos l'homme devant lui, il avait l'air d'être un corps sans vie. Le ninja de Konoha baissa ses yeux pour voir le sol et vit avec stupeur, une grande quantité de sang s'échouait sur le sable qui fumé, il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Yoru pour lui dire d'arrêté mais il retira sa main immédiatement sous la chaleur intense qu'était devenu son corps.

Il se recula de l'homme et s'avança pour lui faire face. Il fut horrifié par la vision qu'il voyait, les yeux de Yoru autrefois brune et pleine de sagesse étaient vagues et perdu dans une folie intense et son visage étaient quant à lui déformer par un sourire cruel. L'homme devant lui ne ressemblait pas à celui du chercheur d'eau, il n'était plus là.  
>Izumo s'aperçut aussi qu'il ne ressentait même pas de chakra dans le corps de Yoru, mais uniquement la même immondice qui habitait l'ombre. Cette chose était en train de le bouffer de l'intérieur par le biais du chakra comme l'avait fait précédemment quand il avait voulu soigner une plaie.<p>

Il décida alors de sceller le chakra de l'ancien ninja de Suna espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard, à une vitesse fulgurante il fit des signes et posa violemment sa main contre le torse à l'endroit ou était le cœur de Yoru.

Ce dernier qui était aussi immobile que l'ombre eut un soudain soubresaut quand il sentit son essence quittée son corps brusquement. Ses jambes lâchèrent prise et il s'effondra au sol en perdant le peu de conscience qu'il s'efforçait d'avoir depuis que cette chose s'était insinué en lui.

Izumo intercepta son corps et l'éloigna du futur combat entre lui et cette ombre sans pitié. Au moins grâce à Yoru il savait que tout contact avec la chose lui serait terriblement dangereux. Il s'avança vers elle qui n'avait amorcé aucun mouvement depuis que Yoru les avait interrompus, ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

Il en profita pour faire une technique de suiton, il concentra une certaine quantité d'eau qui s'élança vers la chose. Izumo ne s'arrêta pas à cette technique car après avoir aveuglé l'ombre dans un épais fumé de vapeur. Il lança des kunais contrôlés par des fils, de chaque côté de son corps pour couper ses tentacules qui firent un bruit assourdissant quand elles tombèrent au sol.

Il s'approcha alors un peu plus et fit une de ses meilleures techniques Mizuame Nabara, le sol sablonneux devint progressivement une marée visqueuse. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour faire appel à un chien ninja que Kakashi lui avait conseillé d'appeler dans les situations les plus désespérés.

Un nuage de poussière l'entoura et un petit chien noisette aux oreilles sombres tombant avec un museau brun aplati apparu il portait le bandeau de Konoha sur sa tête et un gilet bleu avec en son centre une tête humaine dessinait avec des caractères japonais.

« Pakkun ? »

Demanda Izumo incertain d'avoir réussi à appeler le chien ninja de Kakashi. Ce dernier leva ses yeux fatigués vers lui et répondit d'une voix rauque qui détonnait fortement avec son petit corps.

« Ouai il se passe quoi ici . »

Interrogea le chien ninja en sentant des effluves de mort dans l'atmosphère. Il fronça d'ailleurs sa truffe par l'odeur forte de moisissure de chair humaine qui agressait ses fragiles narines.

« Tu vois cet homme . Ramène s'il te plaît au village de Suna il a besoin d'être soigné. »

Izumo commença à paniquer chaque seconde écoulée était du temps ou l'ombre pouvait l'attaquer de nouveau et il ne voulait pas finir comme Yoru, contrairement à ce dernier il n'aurait sans doute pas la force d'esprit de faire face à tant de souffrance. Il commença à s'éloigner quand il entendit le chien grogné et s'exclamer. 

« Tu te moques de moi . Je suis un pisteur pas une monture ! En plus il est mort le ninja... »

Le chien se tut quand il vit dans quel état était le corps presque couvert de cloque et sa chair se décomposait à vue d'œil se mélangeant à l'air ambiant créant une fumée noirâtre. Il fronça ses yeux et regarda le dos du ninja qui semblait l'avoir ignoré et continué à lançait des techniques de suiton qui finissait en épais nuage de vapeur.

Pakkun ne comprenait pas la situation mis à part que le ninja qui l'avait appelé semblait être fou. Son corps couvert se plaît qui noircissait et s'étendait à vue d'œil rien qu'en s'approchant de la vapeur. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser celui qui l'avait appelée face à cette situation. Il l'interpella alors qu'il lançait pour la deuxième des kunais.

« Il se passe quoi ici . Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ce nuage de fumé ? »

Izumo se tendit face au mot du chien, il ne sentait pas l'odeur âcre qui emplissait l'air ou quoi ? Et pourquoi il ne ramenait pas Yoru au village maintenant avant qu'elle ne décide de jouer avec eux une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'ai appelé pour que tu ramènes Yoru au village pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Hurla Izumo qui perdait patience et sentait sa tête tournée et sa vue se baissait. 

« Il est mort ! »

Cracha le chien qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Mais il regretta ce qu'il dit quand il entendit l'homme rire nerveusement. 

« Comment tu peux affirmer ça ! Son corps respire ! »

Le chien arqua ses sourcils, le ninja qui était humain sentait quelque chose que lui ne pressentait pas. Décidément il y avait un problème dans cette situation il se dirigea alors de nouveau vers le corps pour vérifier s'il était bien mort.

Et au moment où il se concentra un immonde gargouillement le fit sursauté, il regarda avec étonnement le corps qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain et qui aurait dû ne plus contenir la vie pourtant il y avait encore quelqu'un dans ce corps.

Il essaya de nettoyer la plaie mais elle empira, le surprenant encore une fois. Il prit sur lui et voulut poser des bandages sur le corps mais une voix très faible se mit à lui parler.

« Ne...me tou...chez pas, tu ...ez moi. »

Le chien rencontra alors des yeux bruns agonisants qui le suppliaient, Yoru allait prendre une autre inspiration mais le chien prit compte de sa demande et mit fin à sa souffrance.

Deux hurlements retentirent quand l'homme mourut, faisant sursauter le chien de terreur. Izumo ne ressentit soudainement plus la présence de Yoru, un sanglot l'étreignit alors que l'ombre gronda de pure haine. Il se sentit soudainement faible tellement fragile et affaiblit que ses jambes s'effondrèrent et qu'il regarda presque avec lassitude la chose remuer dans l'épais nuage alors qu'elle émit pour le second foie sa colère.

Elle sembla brisée avec une facilitée déconcertante les fils qu'il avait lancés pour l'immobiliser. Ses bras repoussèrent et quittèrent la brume épaisse causée par ses techniques de suiton elles dirigèrent vers le chien et s'écrasèrent à quel centimètre de Pakkun qui esquiva avec justesse cette étrange membre. Le chien regarda l'homme qu'il l'avait appelé et le vit près à s'abandonner à ce monstre, il voulut intervenir mais elle sembla ne pas vouloir qu'il s'approche de lui davantage. Finalement il décida d'aller chercher de l'aide pour sauver au moins ce ninja de Konoha.

Izumo vit le chien s'enfuir après lui avoir dit qu'il allait chercher de l'aide, il ne lui répondit que par un profond soupire d'agonie quand la chose l'attrapa finalement de ses deux bras et l'approcha a une distance proche de ses yeux. Izumo ne put que crier encore et encore, a cause du liquide visqueux et brûlant qui pénétré dans son être tout entier.

Sa peau devenait noire au contact des bras elle finissait même par disparaître sous la fumée que provoqué le choque des deux chaires en contact. C'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi Yoru était devenu une loque quand il sent en lui une présence l'écrasée, le dévore, le martyriser de l'intérieur. Il se sentait alors lentement mais sûrement se perdre dans les abîmes de la folie de cette ombre.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 4 : Ombre partie 2**

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit les ninjas de Suna accourir dans leur direction, après avoir avertit les gardes, de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Les ninjas médecin se pressèrent à leur tour pour essayer de voir qu'elles étaient les blessures dont ils souffraient.

Kokestu sentit alors une présence assez familière derrière lui et reconnu Kankuro le frère aîné du Godaime. Ce dernier semblait vouloir essayer de comprendre la situation actuelle, le ninja de Konoha redressa le vieil homme sur son dos qui commençait a glissé. Il se dirigea vers vers le frère qui le remarqua du coin de l'œil, il s'éloigna d'un des chercheurs d'eau de puits et alla dans sa direction.

« Soignez le vieil homme, il est blessé. »

S'exclama le frère du Godaime a un ninja médecin qui s'empressa d'aider l'homme d'un certain age a descendre de son dos. Kokestu se pencha et s'étira un peu quand il senti le poids de l'homme disparaître d'un coup.

« Merci, merci... »

Répondu l'homme âgé aux deux hommes et au ninja médecin. Ils hochèrent simplement la tête en souriant. Une fois qu'ils étaient dans une situation où ils pouvaient parler sans être interrompu Kankuro s'empressa d'interroger Kokestu sur la situation.

« On a rencontrer un étrange phénomène qui influencé dangereusement avec l'atmosphère, mon ami a préféré qu'on se sépare et que je ramène les hommes et femmes qui étaient trop épuisés pour continuer les recherches. Ce truc était vraiment terrifiant et pas loin d'une source mais Izumo a préféré quand même accomplir la mission jusqu'au bout, il faut les aider ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là bas ! »

Commença a paniqué le ninja de Konoha, il se sentait éreinté mais cette sensation de ne rien savoir, d'avoir laissé son frère d'arme là bas était encore plus insupportable que ses muscles qui lui suppliaient de se reposer.

L'homme en face de Kotestu l'écouta attentivement et fronça les sourcils a plusieurs reprises. Il ne savait ce que c'était que cet étrange phénomène dont tous ceux qui étaient partis en mission parlaient. Après tout si cela avait été une tempête de sable il l'aurait reconnu au moins ce vivant depuis des années dans le désert qu'était Suna mais ils semblaient aussi terrifiait et perdu que le ninja de Konoha. Il soupira par l'incompréhension de cette situation mais fut coupé dans ses pensés par la panique qui commencé a s'insinuait dans la voix de celui qui parlait. A la fin de la phrase de l'homme en face de lui il haussa un sourcil, il voulait repartir ? Alors qui semblait près a s'effondrer a tout moment ? Il plaisantait pas vrai ? Au vue de son expression, Kankuro sut qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il maudit alors les ninjas de Konoha et leur manque de réflexion...

« Vue ton état tu n'iras pas bien loin... Et je pense que ton ami se débrouillera, après tout vous n'avez aucune blessure juste de la fatigue. »

Répondit-il calmement pour rassurer l'homme en face de lui, mais ce la sembla plus attisé la panique qui grandissait en lui.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je me repose alors que Izumo est là bas ! Seul et avec aucun autre ninja pour se battre si il devait faire face à se monstre ! Il hors de question que je reste là les bras croisé je dois aller l'aidé, si il lui arrivé quelque chose je me le pardonnerais pas ! »

Hurla cette fois Kokestu complètement hors de lui et ne comprenant pas pourquoi le ninja de Suna ne voulait pas aller aider le reste de la troupe.

« Ils sont en danger je peux te garantir que ce machin n'avait rien de gentil ! Alors il faut partir maintenant ! »

Kankuro posa immédiatement une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'homme après sa réplique. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer un peu lui aussi, car écouté quelqu'un devenir de plus en plus hystérique en promettant un danger imminent à des hommes qui étaient partit en mission et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose commencé progressivement a l'énervé aussi.

« Écoutes je vais aller voir Gaara et lui faire part de la situation, il va sûrement envoyer des ninjas très compétents à la recherche des hommes et femmes de Suna et ton ami. Pendant ce temps toi tu vas dormir et manger un peu, tu nous indiquera sur une carte ou vous étiez positionné et tous ce que tu as vue et pu obtenir sur... Sur cette chose, ok ? »

Kokestu soupira bruyamment et senti ses yeux le piquaient, il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite, mais il n'avait pas le temps et en plus apparemment il n'irait pas à cette mission de récupération... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, la fatigue, le tiraillement de son corps... Mais malgré tout ça, il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonné Izumo, c'était trop demandé pour lui. Il se redressa un peu et adressa à ses homologues un regard déterminé.

« Je vais me reposé mais dés que la mission est lancé je veux y faire partis ! Dis le à ton Kazekage que je n'accepterais pas d'être mis à l'écart de cette mission ! »

Kankuro fronça les sourcils par le manque de respect envers son frère, il lui aurait bien rappelé à qui il adressait autant d'arrogance mais il se retint quand il observa les trait tiré par l'angoisse et la culpabilité. Il sourit discrètement quand il se reconnu un instant dans les miroirs de cet homme. Il hocha la tête et laissa un sourit franc apparaître sur son visage.

« Entendu, je dirais à Gaara que tu souhaites participé à cette mission, mais pour l'instant va à l'hôpital et repose toi dans une chambre. Sinon je ne pense pas que le Kazegake acceptera de mettre en péril le vie d'un ninja de Konoha pour la deuxièmes fois. Dés que je sais comment se passera cette mission je te le dirais. Mais pour l'instant tu ressemble plus a une loque qu'à un ninja et je n'accepterais pas non plus d'emmener un homme qui sera très certainement un poids pour les autres ninjas. Compris ? »

Kotestu hocha la tête et grimaça légèrement au mot qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait horreur qu'on lui dise d'une quelconque manière qu'il était faible, il était en colère que ce ninja l'est sous entendu mais il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il était effectivement dans un état de faiblesse plus que avancé. Dépité il décida de finalement suivre le reste du groupe qui se dirigeaient à l'hôpital du village.

Kankuro observa attentivement le ninja avant d'être sure que ce dernier l'avait écouté. Une fois que la silhouette épuisé de Kokestu disparu de son champ de vision, il décida de donner son rapport à son frère et ainsi chercher le reste du groupe partis en mission ce matin. Il passa sa main sur son masque et se gratta l'arrière du crane, il dirigea ses orbes brunes vers les rayons solaires qui s'estompaient peu a peu, laissant ainsi place à la lune.

Il était conscient qu'il devait attendre demain pour intervenir mais il avait cet étrange sensation que le temps ils en avaient pas. Il fronça ses sourcils face a cette soudain et étrange atmosphère, tout était si calme, si silencieux. Cette ambiance lui rappelé que trop bien le jour où l'akastsuki avait attaqué leur village et capturé son petit frère. A se simple souvenir il senti un désagréable frisson d'horreur le parcourir. Finalement il quitta des yeux le couché de soleil et alla vers la tour de l'hokage.

Malgré l'heure peu tardive les rues devenaient progressivement vide, la population de Suna se préparait à sommeillé. C'était rare de voir un habitant se couché tard ou traîné dans le village la nuit, en effet les nuit était le contraire du jour. Elles étaient froides et dangereuses souvent de petites tornades faisaient leur apparition, elles ne faisaient pas beaucoup de dégâts mais étaient tout de même gênantes et pénibles pour les veilleurs.

Kankuro ne se préoccupa pas plus des alentours et se dépêcha d'aller voir son frère qui devait être encore en réunion. Il poussa la lourde porte en terre cuite où résidait le chef du village, il traversa le grand couloir verdoyant de différentes sculptures. Il monta les escaliers assez rapidement arrivant au sommet de la tour, il se retrouva de nouveau dans une grande allée où d'immenses fenêtres éclairé le large couloir caramel. Il se retrouva enfin devant une immense porte en bois de chêne, il inspira toujours aussi impressionné par la bâtisse et toqua doucement contre le battant de la porte.

« Entrez. »

Répondit-une voix calme et douce.

Kankuro poussa alors la porte et rentra dans la grande pièce. Elle était peu décoré, et contenait juste une gigantesque table faite de terre cuite entouré par des chaises du même matériaux. Son frère assis à un siège plus haut que les autres semblait regardé dans le vague les jeux de lumières des derniers rayons solaires et le début du crépuscule.

Cette vision de son frère reposé et serein le surprenait toujours autant, il se rappelait encore de ce gamin qui l'agacé car il n'obéissait à personne et lui donné sans cesse ce sentiment de crainte à son égard. Un grand frère ayant peur de son petit frère il y avait quelque chose de si risible et grotesque quand il y pensé et pourtant même si il essayait de garder son rôle d'aîné, il avait craint et craignait encore d'une certaine façon son cadet. Il se pinça l'arête du nez à cette pensée montrant ainsi à quel point le passé le fatiguait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Kankuro ? »

Demanda Gaara qui attendait de savoir la raison de la venue de son frère. L'aîné sentant les yeux de son cadet sur lui et entendant sa voix revint à la réalité, il s'avança vers son Kazekage et posa un rouleau contenant toutes les informations de la mission qui avait sans doute échoué à cause d'une étrange créature.

Gaara haussa ses sourcils quand son frère lui montra un rapport de mission, il glissa ses orbes azurs entre le rouleau sur la table et Kankuro, ce dernier l'incita à lire le rapport ce qu'il fit. Il prit le parchemin et le lu avec attention fronçant ses sourcils d'inquiétude mais aussi d'étonnement.

A la fin de sa lecture il redonna le rapport de mission à Kankuro. Il eut un court silence avant que Gaara décide de le brisé avec une voix légèrement tendu par une peur difficilement caché.

« Ont-ils été blessés ? »

Kankuro tira une chaise et s'assit.

« Non, aucune blessure juste fatigués et terrifiés. »

Répondit-il, Gaara sembla quelque peu soulagé.

« Je vois...Pour ce qui est de l'autre groupe j'enverrais des Anbus. »

Dit calmement le Kazekage qui réfléchissait sur la situation et son horrifiant doute sur l'identité de cette chose et le lien avec le problème qu'il devait absolument résoudre avec les autres Kage. Kankuro comprit soudain de suite la raison de l'inquiétude de son frère à cette phrase.

« Attend ! Attend !... Tu penses que c'est lié avec ça ! Mais ce qu'ils décrivent n'a rien a voir avec notre problème ! »

S'exclama l'aîné en se levant brusquement face à cette insinuation plus que terrifiante.

« Je croyais que tous les labos avaient été détruit, de même que les cobayes et les contaminés ! »

Gaara face à cette phrase fronça ses sourcils et se sentit soudain bien lasse de cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était fatigué par ce problème qui venait apparemment de prendre une nouvelle ampleur et risquait d'être découvert par la population, du moins si son intuition avait raison... Il reprit le rouleau qui venait de violemment heurter la table sous l'étonnement de son frère.

« C'est étrangeté semble ressembler à certain phénomène que les rapports des Anbus de Konoha et de Kumo avaient écrit quand ils avaient découvert les laboratoires. »

Répondit Gaara en relisant certains passages. Il vit du coin de l'œil son frère près à s'exprimer mais il ne le laissa pas parler.

« Cependant, ce ne sont que des impressions...Je préfère vérifié avec mes meilleurs Anbus qui connaissent la situation et régler cette affaire au mieux si effectivement cette étrange phénomène est lié avec cela. »

Kankuro soupira bruyamment et se rassit sur sa chaise qu'il ramassa. Il regarda le rapport de la mission, et se pinça encore une fois l'arrête de son nez en pensant que si la mission de sauvetage devenait une mission top secrète, il devrait convaincre se ninja de Konoha d'attendre le retour de son camarade si son compagnon pouvait être sauvé... Ce qui semblait de plus en plus peu probable.

« Merde !... Je vais dire quoi à ce ninja de Konoha... ? »

S'exclama Kankuro à haute voix sans le savoir, Gaara le regarda assez surpris que son frère s'inquiétait pour ça. Après tout, il était plutôt une personne autoritaire et peu de personne contesté ses ordres. Ce dernier grimaça face à l'interrogation des turquoises.

« Ce type est un peu comme moi... Buté et borné... »

Les yeux de Gaara se fies rieurs et il laissa un doux sourire éclairé son visage trop souvent sérieux aux yeux de Kankuro, il répondit alors énigmatiquement à son aîné que par une lettre qui signifier clairement son amusement :

« Ah... »

...

Sa respiration se faisait lourde et erratique, l'air s'engouffrer avec difficulté dans sa trachée et ses poumons qui le faisaient souffrir, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Ses muscles le tiraillaient et réclamaient le repos, cependant il continua sa course à perte d'haleine. Ses coussinets le brûlaient horriblement, chaque contacts avec le sable étaient insupportables et le blessé un peu plus à chaque foulés, pourtant il courrait encore et encore malgré qu'il suffoquait d'épuisement.

Il ne tenait que par sa volonté qui lui murmuré sans cesse que ce ninja avait besoin d'aide, que les minutes qui s'écoulaient lentement l'approcher un peu plus de la mort. Il entendait continuellement tel un lointain écho perdu dans les montagnes le hurlement d'agonie de cet homme, il revoyait la fumé noirâtre entouré le ninja quand la chose l'avait attrapé et l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en était suivit...

Il n'avait pas put supporter ça il était un ninja certes, il avait vue la cruauté de l'homme mais là... Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu... Cette atmosphère morbide où seul la mort y régnait cette créature qui ne semblait être que le miroir de la douleur avait eut raison de lui. De toute manière quand il y réfléchissait il n'aurait été qu'un misérable insecte face à... à ce truc.

Il voulait aidé cet homme et le seul moyen était d'aller chercher des ninjas qui savaient se battre ce qui n'était pas vraiment son cas. Sa décision avait été sans doute la mieux qu'il pouvait faire dans une telle situation même si il avait du laissé se pauvre ninja face à ce monstre.

Il releva son museau quand il senti des odeurs d'humains s'étendre dans les horizons. Les odeurs étaient récentes et comme il faisait noire, il ne voyait pas très bien de loin. Il se concentra alors sur son ouïs beaucoup plus développé. Cependant il n'eut que le silence ambiant qui répondait à sa présence. Il grogna pensant que son odorat était endommagé par toute cette puanteur qui l'avait étouffé.

Pourtant il ne se trompait pas, il y avait bien eut des hommes dans les alentours et leurs présences ici étaient récentes. Il eut un frisson d'horreur en s'imaginant qu'ils avaient tout simplement disparu où envolé comme les oiseaux. Il ne s'en formalisa cependant pas longtemps, reprenant sa course effréné contre le temps et priant intérieurement que le ninja survivrait.

Il savait que pour l'instant c'était le cas car sinon il aurait disparu dans un nuage de fumé, mais peut être que c'était sa volonté à lui qui le poussait à rester dans se désert. Après tout il était différent des invocations habituelles, il était téléporté par le chakra de celui qui l'appelé mais une fois sur place il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait par contre celui qu'il l'avait invoqué pouvait annulé le contrat d'invocation et il retournait alors là où il vivait.

Il en revenait alors au doute de la survit du ninja et cela l'agaça encore plus. Si il avait donné toute son énergie pour rien, il serait dépité. Il avançait en plus trop lentement à son goût et dans cet immense désert où la nuit régnait il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas... Le froid glacial et le silence ambiant n'encourageait que ce sentiment de désespoir, mais il continua de courir.

Le vide et toujours rien à l'horizon... Le soleil commençait lentement mais sûrement à réapparaître et lui... Lui il ne sentait plus ses pattes, plus les rayons solaires qui le réchauffait. Non il était dans un tel état d'épuisement que tout son corps semblait comme inconnu à lui même. Il avait l'impression que seul son objectif le faisait avancé et que tout le reste avait disparu... Mais il n'était pas stupide, il savait que si il s'arrêtait de courir la douleur et la fatigue le dévoreraient.

Il continua encore et encore ignorant les minutes voir les heures qui venaient de passer depuis qu'il était apparu dans le désert de Suna par ce ninja de Konoha. Il ne voulait pas pensé à l'état déplorable dans le quelle l'homme devait être maintenant... Non, courir, courir jusqu'à trouver de la vie capable de l'aider était sa pensée.

Perdu dans cet unique objectif et se désespoir où l'aide ne viendra sans doute jamais, il sursauta violemment et accéléra quand il entendit enfin au loin des voix appartenant à des hommes. Il contourna une légère colline de sable qui l'empêchait de voir à qui appartenait ses sons discontinus qu'il entendait.

Il vit de loin trois silhouettes se détacher, deux plutôt imposantes semblant être des hommes et une plus fluette celle d'une femme sans aucun doute. Il fut assez proche pour saisir quelques brides de phrases, ils paraissaient inquiets et hésitant.

« Tu es sure de vouloir nous accompagné ? »

Demanda l'homme le plus grand à la jeune femme.

« Tu crois que je peux rester les bras croisés ? Alors que je ne sais pas où est mon époux ? »

S'étrangla-t-elle presque en lui répondant.

« Mais tu es une ninja... Tu risque d'avoir de plus sérieux problème si tes supérieurs apprennent que tu as désobéit aux ordres donnés, Saya. »

Cette dernière secoua la tête de droite à gauche et ne répondit que par un discret sanglot. Le deuxième homme qui était resté jusqu'à lors silencieux s'avança vers elle et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Moi aussi je ne peux pas rester là bas et croire à leur disparition... Mon ami est là dans ce désert je dois aller le chercher ! »

S'exclama-t-il d'une voix déterminée. Il se retourna et commença à marcher puis il se retourna vers les deux autres et leur dit.

« Je vais pas attendre plus longtemps, Izumo est peut être en train d'agoniser, alors soit vous continuez avec moi, soit vous hésitez encore et je pars seul. »

A la fin de la phrase il se remis à courir accompagné par la femme puis par l'homme qui resserra le voile qui le protégé de la lumière éclatante du soleil. Le plus petit des hommes s'arrêta brusquement quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, Pakkun sut de suite que ce ninja le connaissait, il accéléra encore un peu et s'arrêta violemment sentant progressivement la fatigue l'entourer. Il haleta difficilement et entendit les autres retenir leur souffle comprenant sans doute qu'il revenait de l'endroit où ils allaient.

« Tu es Pakkun ? Le chien qu'invoque Kakashi pas vrai. »

Demanda étonné le ninja qui semblait appartenir à Konoha. Le chien pour toute réponse hocha la tête, il essaya de reprendre un peu contenance que les humains lui laissaient malgré leur impatience qu'il parle, quelques secondes plus tard et plusieurs essais. Pakkun réussit à s'exprimer correctement.

« Un... Ninja...De...Ko...noha...M'a invo...qué...Il était...entrain...de ce ba...ttre...contre un truc bi...zarre. »

L'homme qui venait du village de Suna tendit au chien une gourde où il restait de l'eau. Pakkun le remercia difficilement et but à grande gorgé, il inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et rebut encore un peu avant de leur redonné la gourde pratiquement vide. Pakkun senti sa gorge moins irrité et pu continué à s'exprimer d'une manière plus fluide, il reprit alors :

« Il y avait... Un homme avec lui... J'ai du abrégé ses souffrances. Et celui qui ma in...voqué était dans la même situation. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je suis par...tie. »

Il y eut un silence plutôt pesant et chaque humain eut une réaction différente, la femme du nom de Saya écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand elle avait entendu parlé d'un homme qui avait été tué, le ninjas de Konoha quand à lui avait pris un air grave et le dernier un froncement de sourcil avait indiqué que quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Tu... L'homme que tu as tué, il... Il ressemblait à quoi ? »

Demanda la femme d'une voix tremblante et les yeux se noyant progressivement dans un ruisseau salé. Le chien grimaça ne voulant pas répondre à cette question et il remercia le ninja de Konoha qui répondit à Saya.

« Mon ami est peut être entrain de mourir. Saya, je m'excuse mais je dois absolument le trouver et l'aider ! »

La femme inspira et hocha la tête comprenant l'inquiétude de cet homme. Elle vérifierait elle même l'identité de celui qui avait été tué par le chien. Elle se retourna vers son voisin de droite qui semblait réfléchir sur quelque chose de grave.

« Pakkun c'est ça ? »

Demanda-t-il par politesse, le chien hocha la tête.

« Tu dis qu'il y avait que un ninja et un homme... Mais normalement il y avait six autres personnes avec eux. Es-tu sure qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ?»

A cette interrogation les deux autres sursautèrent comprenant enfin ce qui clochait dans cette situation. Le chien quand à lui fronça son museau montrant qu'il réfléchissait, mais finalement il répondit par la négation.

« Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?... Nous n'avons pourtant croisé personne... »

Chuchota Saya pour elle même.

« Vous y réfléchirait plus tard , peut être même qu'ils sont revenu au village... Mais la vie d'un homme est d'entrain de jouer... »

Hurla presque le chien, ils se regardèrent tous et d'un accord commun décidèrent de partir à la recherche du ninja de Konoha en danger. Avant de partir le plus petite des hommes se retourna vers le chien.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Pakkun montra ses coussinets ensanglantés et répondu.

« Je vous ralentirez et j'ai fais la part de mon contrat... Il est temps que je me repose. Au revoir et bonne chance. »

s'exclama le chien avant de disparaître devant le groupe. Ils restèrent quelques secondes puis repartir à la rescousse de se ninja qui devait sûrement être Izumo.

« Kokestu tu crois que... »

Commença-t-elle hésitante, sentant l'exaspération et la fatigue de l'homme.

« Qu'on nous cache quelque chose ? »

Finit l'autre homme à sa place.

« Rei ! N'insinue pas quelque chose comme ça ! Il y a sans doute une raison à tout cela...Pas vrai Kokestu ? »

L'interrogea-t-elle, le dit Kokestu ne poussa qu'un grognement à peine contenu. Il accéléra la course montrant aux autres qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer de parler sur ce qui se passait. Il voulait juste retrouvé Izumo, le serré dans ses bras et l'entendre l'engueulé pour son comportement désobéissant, c'était la seule et unique pensée qui l'abritait sur le moment...

…...

« Montre moi ce monde... Montre moi la cruauté de l'homme... Montre moi Izumo... »

Répétait une voix enfantine comme celle d'une petite fille, qui s'enfonçait lentement dans son être tout entier, d'ailleurs cette phrase se répercuté dans sa tête devenant une mélodie, se mélangeant progressivement à ses hurlements.

Il ne sentait pratiquement plus son corps tellement ses muscles étaient contractés par la souffrance que lui causé cette présence qui le dévorait et le consumait à petit feu. Il n'arrivait même plus à respiré, il se demandait alors comment il arrivait à avoir assez d'énergie pour pousser de tels cris d'agonies...

Etait-il seulement conscient ? Ou bien était-ce ce monstre qui lui faisait entendre sa propre voix ? S'en amusait-elle ? Aimait-elle torturé ses proies ? Yoru avait-il subit le même sort ou avait-il connu pire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander encore et encore comment il en était arrivé là, comment on pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu se languir de la souffrance de quelqu'un... Il ne comprenait pas non plus d'où venait cette haine qu'il sentait afflué dans cette présence écrasante.

Il eut un soudain soubresaut quand il sentit ce monstre se glisser dans son esprit, progressivement le néant qu'il voyait laissa place à des images flous qui lentement devinrent plus nette.

Elle était entrain de regardait ses souvenirs depuis sa conception.

Au début de ses images seules les battements d'un cœur se firent entendre puis des bruits extérieurs étouffés par une parois protectrice, progressivement la vue s'améliora et Izumo se revit dans le ventre de sa mère, sans qu'il ne le sache des larmes de joie glissèrent le long de ses joues. Sa mère la première fois qu'il prit conscience de la femme qui le portait la première fois qu'il entendait un être vivant, la voix de sa maman qui se répercuter en elle.

Malheureusement, la vision se refit sombre et déformé jusqu'à entendre le hurlement d'un nourrisson. Son premier crie celui qui signifiait sa venu dans ce monde, celui qui disait « Je suis là et en pleine forme. », il vit de la lumière blanche comme c'était beau... Puis celui de sa mère, ses yeux bleus rencontra les perles brunes pour la première fois de la femme qui l'avait conçut puis porté jusqu'à lui donné naissance, Cette femme à qui il devait tout.

Elle lui adressa un merveilleux sourire et lui donna son nom, Izumo Kamizuki.

Il se vit souvent dans un berceau à regarder le plafond aussi bleu que le ciel où il attendait que sa mère le nourrice. Le temps s'écoula assez vite et il grandir jusqu'à devenir assez fort pour marcher puis parler, il sentit l'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds et les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres du jardin, il écouta le rire cristallin de sa mère quand il tombait maladroitement à cause de ses jambes encore peu habitué à le soutenir. Il toucha les jouets qu'elle lui acheta, les mâchouilla et les cassa avant de comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le faire. Il pleura quand sa mère le grondait et le punissait quand il faisait une bêtise où n'obéissait pas, il souriait quand elle le prenait dans ses bras et lui répétait inlassablement qu'elle l'aimait. Sa vie était belle, le monde était merveilleux et ses yeux innocents ne cessaient de le découvrir jour après jour.

Il avait cinq ans quand il rencontra pour la première fois son père et la dernière fois.

Il était plutôt rustre et disgracieux, il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il était rentré chez sa mère sans qu'elle ne le souhaita, il avait ouvert violemment la porte à cette instant sa mère lui demanda de se cacher ce qu'il fit sans réfléchir car le vieux monsieur lui faisait peur, il alla donc se réfugier derrière la porte de la chambre de sa mère Il vit cependant toute la scène, l'homme se jeta sur elle et la gifla si fort qu'elle s'effondra misérablement au sol. Elle se recroquevilla et couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains tremblantes... Sa mère paraissait si fragile, si faible, elle se tut et laissa l'homme la rabaisser et lui cracher sa haine à son égard. Puis une fois calmée il s'en alla sans jamais revenir. Laissant la femme qui lui avait donné un fils seule et apeurée, quand elle entendit la porte se refermer violemment elle éclata en sanglot en maudissant cet homme et ce monde cruelle, Il s'approcha de sa maman qui avait besoins de lui pour la première fois.

C'est à cet instant qu'Izumo comprit que le monde n'était pas beau.

Il entra à l'académie à six ans et demie, ce fut alors le commencement d'une nouvelle vie pour lui. Il rencontra des enfants de son age, il se lia d'amitié avec la plupart d'entre eux mais devint très proche avec un garçon qui portait le nom de Kokestu. Il aimait aller à l'école et racontait à sa mère ce qu'on lui enseignait, elle sembla rayonner quand elle appris qu'il s'était fait plein d'ami. Elle lui donna la permission de jouer avec ses camarades quand il lui demandé de sortir pour jouer, elle accueilli avec bonheur son meilleur ami quand il lui fut présenté pour la première fois leur préparant de bon gâteau et lui demandant quand reviendrait-il à la maison. Mais Kokestu fut le seul enfant autorisé à venir chez lui, il ne se posa pas plus de question à cet instant, il avait ses amis et son meilleur ami ça lui suffisait et à cet époque il aimait sa vie.

Il se vit alors à douze ans pendant la troisième grande guerre ninja mais il n'était pas au front, lui il était si heureux d'avoir eut son bandeau frontal et d'entrée enfin dans la coure des grands. Il avait couru le dire à sa mère qui lui avait acheté tout un équipement pour ninja en guise de présent pour son nouveau statue de Chunin. Le lendemain il se vit insistait à ce qu'elle sorte pour une première fois avec lui dehors ce qu'elle finit par faire. En chemin il avait vu un masque et l'avait admiré, elle voulu l'acheté mais le marchant renifla avec dédain avant de cacher l'objet qu'elle souhaitait acheter et lui dit qu'il n'avait rien à lui vendre. A ce moment il regarda les passant qui ricanèrent à leur passage, d'autre des femmes pour la plupart s'écartaient pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux. Il n'entendait plus que les ricanement et remarque désobligeante, ne voyait que ses regards hautains et tous se dirigeait vers elle.

Soudain il vit que sa mère était méprisée par tous les villageois.

Un sentiment de malaise le pris au tripe et il commença à voire sa mère d'une autre manière que la femme à qui il devait tout. Il s'éloigna d'elle brusquement la brisant sans qu'il ne le sache, et la laissa seule, seule face aux autres. Elle l'appela encore et encore mais il ne s'arrêta pas et se cacha chez Kokestu où il rencontra ses parents, ces derniers l'hébergea et l'invitèrent à rester toute la nuit si il le souhaitait, cependant un cauchemar frappa Konoha à cet instant.

Le démon renard à neuf queues accabla le village par sa haine.

Les parents de son meilleurs dure partir pour se battre malgré les suppliques de leur fils unique, ils lui promis de revenir mais cette promesse ne fut jamais exhaussé. Après une nuit d'horreur où les hurlement d'agonie et le sang fut coulé, le lendemain le troisièmes de nom convoqua tous les villageois qui assistèrent à l'enterrement du quatrième Hokage Minato, et de l'héroïsme des autres ninjas qui étaient morts dont les parents de Kokestu. Ce jour là il ne vit pas sa mère parmi les ninjas, paniquait il laissa son ami aux funéraires et la chercha. Il ne la retrouva que le soir où le ciel était pratiquement inondait par l'obscurité. Assise par terre, le dos courbé les yeux rougis par les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues creusés, elle serrait une photo de lui. Il l'appela et elle se jeta sur lui, remerciant le ciel qu'il soit en vie, elle sanglota plusieurs minutes encore tout en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle finit par se calmer dans ses bras, il décida de l'allonger sur le canapé et s'obligea à rester auprès d'elle pour la nuit. Le lendemain il fut réveillait par son ami qui lui demanda de l'accompagner devant la tombe de ses parents, il voulait leur dire adieu convenablement mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force d'y aller seul. Il put lui aussi dire adieu à ses deux personnes qui avaient donné la vie à son ami, il se vit posé une rose blanche devant la petite pierre où était gravé leur nom.

Ce jour-là il comprit ses sentiments envers son précieux ami.

Le temps passa plutôt rapidement mais la tristesse ne put jamais s'estompait complètement dans le cœur de son meilleur ami ni des autres villageois qui transmirent leur colère sur l'enfant devenu le porteur du démon. Il ne croisa qu'une fois ce bébé qui aurait très certainement une vie bien difficile. Pendant un long moment il resta au coté de son ami et de sa mère qui semblait allait plus mal chaque jour sans qu'il n'y pouvait grand chose. Il avait plusieurs essayé de comprendre pourquoi on se moquait d'elle mais elle ne lui répondait que par un grotesque sourire. Quand au villageois il lui répété sans cesse qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas savoir. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se vit réconforté plus d'une fois son meilleur ami quand il se mettait dans une colère violente à chaque moment qu'on lui rappelé son statue d'orphelin, quelque fois il devait subir ses hurlements désespérés et le prendre dans ses bras quand il finissait par éclater en sanglot répétant qu'il haïssait ce monde. Il se détestait par moment à cause de se sentiment de plénitude quand il essuyait les larmes de cet homme dont il était éperdument amoureux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de porter ce genre de désir envers un garçon mais c'était plus fort que lui, il aimait sentir son odeur, il aimait sa voix, il l'aimait tout simplement. Les années s'écoulèrent ainsi et un quotidien s'installa, entre sa relation avec sa mère qui s'était grandement dégradée et son amour devenu plus puissant envers son précieux ami.

Puis il vit sa quinzièmes années, celle où il ne connu que douleur et désespoir.

Il sut que son amour ne serait jamais réciproque quand son ami sorti avec une certaine Myu, il semblait heureux avec elle et rayonnait de bonheur. Il sut cette relation le jour même où Kokestu avait répondu aux sentiments de la jeune fille, il s'était sentit si vide, si triste, mais il avait tout de même réussit à lui sourire gardant au fond de lui sa haine envers cette Myu qu'il méprisa du plus profond de son âme. Il les accompagna au départ dans toute leur sorti et ils essayèrent de le mettre avec une des amies de Myu mais cela ne marcha jamais. Il se souvint qu'il se disputa violemment contre son meilleur ami à cause de cela puis égoïstement il lui demanda de faire un choix, lui hurlant qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille. Kokestu ne lui donna pas de nouvelle pendant un long moment, il ne vu que le jour suivant où Myu alla chez lui un soir pluvieux. Les larmes aux yeux et le sourire peinait elle lui révéla qu'elle savait ses sentiments à l'égard de son copain, qu'elle avait voulu le guérir de ça, le délivré de ce garçon. Elle lui chuchota qu'elle comprenait son attachement car elle aussi en était accroc, complètement accroc de son meilleur ami pour lui elle ferait tout jusqu'à même disparaître pour toujours. Elle lui demanda d'une voix tremblante de le protégé et de l'aimé autant qu'elle, elle s'en alla après cette dernière requête. Sur le coup il l'appris pour une folle, pourtant il ne comprit que le lendemain la véracité de ses propos.

Kokestu lui appris le jour suivant la disparition de Myu.

Il fut alors plongé dans un long désarrois qui dura plusieurs mois, et malgré les femmes qu'il eut, jamais elles ne lui firent oubliées Myu. Sa disparition resta un grand mystère pour les villageois de Konoha et son meilleur ami mais malheureusement pas pour lui. Le soir suivant la déclaration de Myu il rencontra sa mère échouait devant les portes du village les larmes inondant ses yeux. Elle le regarda comme une petite fille qui avait fait une énorme erreur, il l'a vit lui supplier de la pardonner, il ne l'interrogea pas car il avait l'impression qu'elle se briserait. Il la ramena sur son lit où elle s'échoua il allait partir mais elle le retint par son tee shirt. Il se retourna et vit sa mère la tête baissée ne voulant pas lui montrait son visage encore plus pitoyable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il fut coupé par elle et il se figea d'horreur quand il entendit ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Il regarda cette femme qu'il avait aimé qu'il avait admiré pendant toutes ses années et vue pour la première fois son masque se brisé, un haut de cœur le pris et il s'enfuit ne pouvant pas en supporter plus. Il se perdit dans la grande foret de Konoha et fut retrouvé par son ami Kokestu, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais il ne lui répondit pas, jamais il ne pourrait avoué qu'elle immonde femme était sa mère. Elle avait vendu Myu à son ancien patron comme une vulgaire marchandise pour ne pas qu'elle retourne là bas dans sa cage au milieu de l'enfer. Il avait quelques jours plus tard pris ses affaires et c'était enfuit de chez elle pour ne plus y retourner. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder pas la voir, pas lui pardonné.

Le temps passa et il devint un loyal ninja de Konoha obéissant à l'Hokage qui avait remplacé le défunt Minato. Il eut quelques aventures avec des hommes mais rien de sérieux, il essayait de ce montré le plus hétéro possible avec son ami. Il avait dix-neuf ans quand il apprit le décès de sa mère. Il s'y rendu après une grande hésitation il était la seul personne à être devant sa tombe,cil soupira et laissa une rose blanche sur sa tombe. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il l'aimait toujours et laissa lentement le chagrin l'habitait.

Son seul regret serait sans aucun doute de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à sa mère.

Il fronça ses sourcils quand il remarqua que la tombe se fit plus sombre et lointaine, ses souvenirs se dissipèrent et l'immonde douleur se fit ressentir de nouveau. Brusquement il fut conscient du présent, ses hurlements, son corps meurtri, l'odeur immonde de la mort, sa peur. Il sentit que les bras qui l'entouraient le jetèrent violemment et il heurta avec force le sable, son corps ricocha à deux reprises contre le sol à cause de la violence de l'impact lui soutirant un glapissement d'agonie à se son il alors comprit qu'il n'avait plus vraiment grand chose d'humain.

…**...**

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Hurla Saya quand elle vit les deux corps au sol et l'odeur insupportable de la chair nécrosée.

Ils avaient entendu les hurlements discontinus d'un homme se répercuté en écho dans le désert. Kokestu avait accéléré sa course commençant à paniquer lentement mais sûrement. Ils s'aperçurent très vite qu'un épais brouillard les entouré les empêchant de voir les alentours. Cependant après un gémissement de douleur, leur vision s'éclaira une chose étrange se mouva dans la brume et disparu avec elle, laissant un spectacle de désolation sous leur yeux.

Deux corps ressemblant à peine à un humain était échoué au sol, leurs chairs noirâtres et sanguinolentes brûlaient le sable où une fine vapeur rougeâtre s'échappait. Saya écarquilla les yeux d'épouvantes et s'effondra sur le sable quand elle vit le corps d'un homme qui lui paraissait malgré tout familier trop familier.

« Non... Pas ça... Pitié non ! »

Chuchota-t-elle répétant continuellement ses mots.

Rei s'approcha du corps qui sembla avoir été reconnu par Saya, et malgré son écœurement il vérifia à l'aide d'un justu car il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du corps dont une forte chaleur s'échappait. Les yeux de Saya le supplièrent du regard mais il confirma son doute, son époux était mort et d'après l'état du corps dans d'affreuse souffrance. Elle poussa un cri de haine et de désespoir ce jurant de se venger pour lui avoir enlevé son maris et le père de son fils de trois ans.

Rei enleva son manteau et le posa respectueusement sur le corps. Il s'éloigna de Saya qui se rapprocha avec difficulté vers son défunt époux et la laissa faire du mieux que possible ses au revoir.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Konkestu se tenait à coté de l'autre corps les larmes aux yeux il s'avança vers lui et s'aperçut surpris que ce dernier respiré. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux bruns vers lui puis les redirigea vers Kokestu, il alla parlé mais Kokestu lui coupa la parole.

« Garde tes forces, on va te sortir de là ! »

Il commença à avancer ses mains vers le corps en putréfaction mais Izumo poussa un faible hurlement.

« Non... Ne me...Touche pas... Tu sais que...Que je suis en...train de mourir. »

Kokestu serra les dents et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il sentit un sanglot venir et les larmes puis un autre sanglot. Par sa faute son ami était entrain de mourir par son incapacité il allait perdre son précieux ami, il serra ses poings remarquant à quel point il était pathétique et pitoyable. Son meilleure ami comme ses parents allait le laissé seul, et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu être là quand il en avait eut besoins.

« Merde... Merde... Pourquoi... Pourquoi Izumo...Je... Pardonne moi ! Putain mais pourquoi ! »

Une légère brise secoua ses cheveux, lécha ses larmes et calma la douleur de Izumo. Il le regarda avec tendresse et malgré la souffrance il réussit à sourire.

« Kokestu... Tu as été un … Ami fan...tastique. Tu n'as pas... à t'en vouloir... Tu... N'y es pour rien... Je t'assure... Je suis heureux... »

Le jeune homme en face de lui releva son visage et le regarda avec étonnement ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Izumo.

« Ne ...Me regarde...pas com...me ça... On dir...ait un gosse... »

Kokestu ricana malgré lui, se souvenant de leur enfance où son vieil ami lui disait souvent çà. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus à cette pensée, il avait tellement partagé avec lui, tellement... Et maintenant pratiquement toute son enfance allait disparaître avec lui, son ami.

« Je suis... Heureux de... T'avoir eut comme... Ami de t'avoir... Rencon...tré. Je suis heu...reux de pou...voir te dire adieu...correctement je... J'avais peur de... de ne pas pou...voir t'e dire au...au revoir à... temps. »

Izumo toussa plusieurs fois, du sang s'échoua un peu plus de ses lèvres et la douleur dans ses entrailles se firent plus intense mais il ignora tout ça, et continua de dire au revoir à son ami.

« Pleure... pas... Kokestu... Je... Tu sais là... Là où je vais... Je...serais en paix... Et je serais tou... Toujours à tes cotés... Te regar... dant… Alors fais pas de co...nnerie emmerde pas... Hokage... Et sur...tout je... je veux que... Tu me... Rejoignes le... Plus tard possible... Je veux que... Quand tu iras au...Ciel... Tu me racon... Te plein de belle chose... Sois heu... Reux Kokestu. »

Sa vision se fit de plus en plus flous, jusqu'à être totalement indistincte... Il entendit de moins en moins la vois de Kokestu et seul un doux bourdonnement résonnait à ses oreilles. La douleur de son corps se fit progressivement moins intense, et il se sentit alors lentement flotté et plus conscient de rien. Il vit une dernière fois les visages de ceux qu'il avait aimé dont celui de sa mère avant de quitter avec douceur cette terre où malgré tout il avait été heureux d'y vivre.

Un long silence les entoura, chacun la tête baissé les yeux fermés priant pour les âmes des morts. Kokestu ne hurla pas quand il remarqua que la lumière quittait les perles brunes de Izumo, il ne voulait pas brisé le calme qui semblait régné enfin sur le visage meurtris de son ami. Ils avaient tous les trois décidés après avoir dit adieu à ceux qu'ils aimaient de brûler les corps. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher d'eux et il n'était pas question de laisser les corps pourrir à l'air libre. Ils mirent le feu à l'époux de Saya puis à celui de Izumo, il ramassa le bandeau frontale de ce dernier qui était échoué un peu plus loin. Il le serra fort contre son cœur regarda le corps qui calciné puis les cieux limpide et lui jura vengeance.

Oui, Izumo Kamizuki je tuerais celui qui t'as fais ça.

…**...**

Il faisait noire, froid et humide, elle savait où elle était et pourtant une certaine quiétude l'abritait et s'insinuait farouchement en elle aux files des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Elle essaya encore une fois de discerné ceux qui étaient enfermés avec elle, d'après ce qu'elle distinguait en dépit qu'il faisait sombre elle vit cinq silhouettes, avec elle cela faisait six.

Elle soupira rassuré et se rallongea contre le mur gelé, elle fit de son mieux en prenant appuis pour ne pas aggravé sa blessure à sa jambe gauche. Elle serra les dents quand elle tendit son genoux car la plaie s'étendait maintenant du haut de sa cuisse à son fémur. Elle prit le tissu humide qu'elle tenait précédemment dans sa main et le posa délicatement le long de sa chair noircit. Elle trembla légèrement au contact de la fraîcheur avec sa peau brûlante, elle sentit une odeur peu rassurante venir de sa jambe et serra fort ses paupières et sa mâchoire pour ne pas vomir.

Elle entendit quelques personnes tousser et d'autre gémir. Elle était une des seules à avoir eut une petite blessure mais maintenant sa petite plaie ne cessait de s'agrandir en s'étalant sur toute sa jambe. Elle savait qu'on devrait l'amputé car d'après l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle sentait la chair devait être nécrosé.

Elle laissa des larmes apparaître sur le coin de ses yeux et s'écouler telle des ruisseaux sur ses joues rondouillardes, elle regarda l'endroit par lequel on les avaient amené ici et pria qu'ils se dépêchent de les aider car elle ne donné pas chère de leur survit. Elle qui avait trouvé cette mission d'un ennui et peu intéressante quand ils avaient au loin cet étrange phénomène elle avait voulut savoir ce que c'était et maintenant... Maintenant elle regrettait amèrement sa stupide curiosité.

Elle imaginait bien son frère la gronder lui disant qu'elle était une vrai fouine et lui disant qu'il avait toujours raison. Son frère Rei... Est ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Sûrement c'était un frère collant et très protecteur, trop même. Il avait tendance à l'étouffé mais elle ne lui en voulait pas... Pas du tout même après la mort de papa, il se devait de la protégé elle et maman qui devait d'ailleurs rire de l'inquiétude exagéré de son frère.

Un petit sourire amusait fleura sur ses lèvres sèches et elle ria doucement en s'imaginant cette situation. Elle venait d'avoir seize ans et depuis peu on lui avait autorisé des missions en dehors du village, elle se souvint de toute les mise en garde de son frère, elle avait levé les yeux aux ciels et lui avait dit d'un air taquin que de toute manière avec un frère pareil il lui arriverait sûrement pas grand chose.

Mais bon là le « pas grand chose » était plus un « mal barré ». Elle pensa cependant que si elle avait survécu et tous les autres aussi à ce cataclysme c'était un peu grâce à papa, il lui avait promis que si il mourrait il la protégerait depuis les cieux. Alors quand c'était pas Rei qui la protégeait c'était papa. Et puis pourquoi elle s'inquiétait ? Ils étaient en lieux sure, les Anbus les avaient ramenés ici donc ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Les minutes et heures défilèrent du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa quand la salle se fit encore plus froide, il devait être la nuit et enfin elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Comme beaucoup elle se leva et regarda avec joie et soulagement la porte s'ouvrir, laissant place à trois Anbu et le Kazekage.

Elle regarda avec fascination cet homme qui dirigeait le village depuis qu'il avait son age. Elle voulait un jour devenir comme lui aussi forte et combattante que lui. Elle vit le Godaime leur demandé de se rasseoir ce qu'ils firent tous et elle aussi. Elle le vit discuté à voix basse avec un des Anbus puis il dirigea ses yeux tristes ? Vers eux. Elle ne comprit pas trop pourquoi mais un drôle de sentiment comme celui du doute s'insinua en elle. Elle secoua la tête ne voulant pas insultait son Kazekage pour une telle pensée.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas être venu plutôt... »

Dit-il d'une voix claire.

Il les regarda un par un et continua mais plus bas.

« Je vous demande pardon. »

A cette phrase le sable de la pièce les entoura et les compressa, elle eut juste le temps de regarder avec effroi son Kazekage avant de ne plus pouvoir respiré correctement, de ne voire que le noire, de sentir la panique l'envahir et que brusquement tout disparaisse.


End file.
